Eternally yours
by Ellalu
Summary: A woman lay dying in her bed, she has one task left to complete. To decieve the strange visitors into thinking she is someone they once knew. The beautiful woman who raised her and cared for her. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up towards the ceiling, my eyes week and tired, yearning for their eternal rest. My body ached, the pain stretching through my limbs sapping what was left of any liveliness that I had so enjoyed in my younger years. I had to hold on though…just a little longer. I had promised her; she had always been so adamant on keeping promises. She didn't know that I knew, but I did…someone at sometime must have broken a promise to her. Though why…that I'll never know. Never in my existence had I met someone as thoroughly loving and beautiful as she.

My time is over, or soon it will be. I have one job left and I will do it to the best of my ability. It won't be hard; I only have to lay here and die…only I have to wait. She said they would come and say good bye, these people that I had never met. If they were people, she had warned me…they were like her. She never told me what she was…though obviously not human, nor had she ever told me that there were others like her. I had asked her once if I could be like her…she had hesitated because I knew she loved me and wanted to keep me forever. She had lived a long lonely life, watching everyone around her die and pass without her…I was the last. Yet the relationship we shared was even different, more so special than that she had shared with any others. I don't know why. I don't know what she saw in me that made her want to spend my life taking care of me.

There was much about my history that she knew and I did not. There was much about the world she knew and wouldn't reveal to me. So much history...so many secrets. Yet she would never satisfy my curiosity. She kept them locked away within, each memory, every bit of knowledge all protected like the most precious of treasures.

I am listening to the broken rhythm my own shallow breathing… growing faint, no longer by the day anymore…now it is by the hour. I wish they would hurry; I so long for my rest. There is a part of me though, an inkling of my curiosity left…anxious to see for myself the others like her. I didn't even know that there were others like her that existed until days ago. I should have…being that I had once wanted to be like her. Knowing that she had hesitated, and then never telling me it was impossible. She had sheltered me so completely from her world that as far as I had ever known she was extraordinary, unique as if God had decided on a special project one day and had created the most exquisite being that could exist in this world. Yet I knew, I couldn't remember how I knew…maybe it had slipped out in her usually so careful conversation…if she so chose, she could make me like her. She could keep me forever. I also knew that she loved me so deeply and so absolutely that there was a part of her that did long to keep me. However when I asked to stay with her and share her eternity... she had denied me. She had said that I was in possession of a beautiful gift and she would not take it away from me. I had never asked again because something about this conversation caused her great pain. I knew better than to ask. To ask would be to see her exquisite face crumple in pain. Being that I also so wholly returned her love and admiration, it tore at my heart to see this pain.

Something… maybe an old ladies intuition…told me that she could feel this pain far more deeply than a human would. Maybe far more than a human could, maybe it would destroy us. I don't know…I am slowly growing impatient for these beings to show themselves… almost believing that maybe they don't exist, that maybe…no she wouldn't lie to me. She omits things I know…but never lies. We had gone through a time in my more rebellious years when I would try to convince her that omitting was the same as lying. She would just smile faintly and caress the side of my face with her cool smooth touch and tell me that she loved me and would never let them hurt me. Who they were I didn't know…and of course it was another omission. I wonder if the ones coming today are those she so strongly protects me from? I don't think so. I don't even know how she knows that today is the day, she just knows things.

She told me they would think I was her. HA! As if I could even remotely resemble her. Impossible, my eyes once a dark chocolate brown, grown milky in my later years, hers have always been a strange topaz shade, darkening or growing brighter according to her moods. My hair was a pale white now in my old age, hers a silky dark mahogany. Although in my younger years my hair color was similar…I'll concede her that. Yet there was something…no human could have hair that was so striking…at least I had yet to see it and I have seen my fair share in my ninety years. Quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself. Although…if it hadn't been for her, I would not have lived so long I am sure. Like I said, she knows things. The idea that anyone would think me for her was absolutely absurd…my skin, now lined with creases, hers as smooth, hard and cool as the day I met her. I won't even speak of what happens in the sunlight; she made me promise not to. One thing I will say though; is that one of the most important things that she insists upon is that my mind resembles hers. I don't know exactly what she means by this; this will convince someone that I am her. He is one that can read minds…with exception to ours I am told. This thought has increased my curiosity even more, however I have promised not to ask him about this. I am supposed to be her and she had prior knowledge of his ability. I wonder how she knows that he wouldn't be able to hear my mind…I guess that even after all of this time she will never cease to amaze me…the things she knows.

This question once again peaks my curiosity…why does she want these people to think I'm her? Why does she want them to think that she will cease to exist? If they knew her…didn't they know she was different…that she could never cease to be? Did they cause her the great pain that she tries to hide from me? Does she wish to return the pain that they caused her? That doesn't seem right…I rarely see her wish to cause anyone or anything pain. I won't question her on this subject I don't think…especially if they are the ones that caused her the immense anguish. She raised me; I owe her this…a small gift of repayment for a life filled with many joys and a life filled with love. Something about this thought feels like a piece to a complicated puzzle that my mind is too weak to piece together. That's ok; as soon as I can rest I won't care anymore.

If these infernal visitors would get here already…I will not break my promise to her. I will not fail, I will do this one last thing for her, before I go and leave her alone. I would gladly stay with her if this body would allow, but her stubbornness is among other things… unequalled to any I had ever seen. Again I don't think a human's stubbornness could compare. Suddenly I hear a light knocking on my door. Is it them? No, it's her. Her beauty still amazes me as she walks…no glides towards me with unparalleled, willowy grace. Once when I mentioned her gracefulness with admiration and I have to admit jealousy, due to my perpetual clumsiness. She laughed so hard and long I thought she might have gone mad. Apparently though there was just something I had missed… and of course would she explain? No, another omission…another jewel locked away in her treasure chest.

She walked gracefully up to my bed, sliding her hand along the silken sheets that now chafed my skin instead of caressing. "They will be here soon my love." She chimed in her bell like voice, her hand now caressing my course, brittle hair. Her cool touch feels amazing on my feverish skin. I forced a smile at her, you had to love that someone so beautiful and wealthy would choose to dress in sweat pants and a t-shirt, while of course dressing me in expensive, high quality clothing. Often times when we would go shopping in my younger days, she would smile wistfully as if somehow buying me beautiful clothes made her reminiscent of something or someone special.

"They sure are slow" I rasped. Suddenly she gave me one of her brilliant smiles, her teeth a striking white and perfectly straight…maybe she was an Angel. She bent to kiss my forehead with her cool, hard lips.

"I know you are tired" her face suddenly took on a troubled look. "I shouldn't ask this of you, it's selfish."

"No, I want to." I hurried to respond. "One last gift."

Her troubled look turned to anguish. "You will never know how many gifts you have given me…just by letting me be with you."

I couldn't stand to see my Angel in pain. "Please…" It was all I could manage to choke out.

She skillfully smoothed her brow and relaxed her face…another question, how does one wrinkle marble? She sighed deeply, blowing her sweet breath towards me. She always smelled so sweet, intoxicating somehow. "I…"

She quickly turned her head towards the door, sending her shimmering hair flying about her. "I must go, they are here. I will be listening quietly. If you wish them to go…just ask and they will listen." Her face became pained once more. "They owe you that much." She kissed my forehead once more and quickly strode out of my bedroom door, leaving it slightly ajar.

I was starting to feel angry at these visitors. Who were they that they could cause these emotions in someone I loved so dearly? What did they owe her because I assume that by owing me she had meant that they owed her something? To drained to stay angry I started feeling nervous, I could feel the butterflies churning in my stomach. I did not want to fail her, I would not fail her. I would do this one last thing to thank her for the beautiful life she had given me.

The door hinges made a low groaning noise. My skin ached as I started to tremble with anxiety. I have to accomplish this task…then I can rest. I struggled to steady my breath as a small creature walked in. My eyes are too weak to make her out until she gets closer. Beautiful…she was right they were like her. There was no other explanation. I blew out a breath of surprise as she walked over to me with the same lithe grace as my Angel. Her skin was the same pale shade with the slight dark circles under her eyes. Did they not sleep as well? My guardian had never been able to sleep well at night. She would often leave for long walks at all hours…for what I couldn't say…more omissions. Her eyes would always be bright when she returned...from the exercise I assume. This woman's eyes are the same golden topaz, yet she is different also. She is smaller and her hair is short, black and pixie like.

"Bella?" The beautiful woman asked in a small voice. Maybe they weren't Angels, maybe they were faeries.


	2. Chapter 2

This beautiful woman must not know my guardian well or she would know that Isabella no longer likes to be called Bella. She leaned in toward me and caressed my forehead with the same cool, hard touch that Isabella always gently employed. Except that this woman's hands are exceptionally smaller.

"I have missed you so much Bella." She squeaked, as if trying to hold back tears. I knew that she wouldn't though… one thing I did know about their kind was that they couldn't cry.

I didn't speak…for a couple of reasons. One because I was afraid of being caught in my duplicity and somehow hurting Isabella in the process, and two because I hadn't paid well enough attention to Isabella's instructions on who would be who. Was this Rosalie, Esme or Alice? Seriously though, at this age I should be given quite a bit of credit for the fact that I still possess any memory at all. How at this moment I wish I could pause the scene and quickly ask Isabella to reiterate her directions. I so did not want to fail at my last gift to her…the one last thing I was capable of in my weakness.

The pixie like woman turned her head towards the door. "Alice?" asked a deep bell like voice. The male version of whatever Isabella happened to be? A blurry figure appeared by the door. "How is she?" At least I knew that this woman was Alice now. I can feel my confidence return…if I let them do the talking I'll figure out what I need to know.

"I think…"Alice squeaked out, her voice as tiny as her figure. "There won't be much time left." It took everything in my power not to gape at the beautiful man who walked in. This… Isabella could not have prepared me for if she had tried…which to my credit she hadn't told me that the male version of what she was would leave me more breathless than the female. I would have to talk to her about that later…I needed all of the breath I had left. He was blond with again the same strange golden eyes and pale skin that they all had…well all that _I _had met anyways.

"Bella, may I come closer?" asked the kind man in his hypnotic voice. I didn't know if I could even speak at all anyways, so I just nodded to the best of my ability ignoring the ache in my joints. He slowly walked closer as if he were afraid of alarming me. Alice moved to the side so that he could come close to the bedside. My heartbeat elevated in my nervousness…and possible attraction. I'm sure this can't be good for a woman my age. His hands hovered over me as if he wanted to touch me. "May I?" May he what? Again I wish Isabella was here…but she's not, so I just nod again. His hands gently roam over me with his cool touch as if he is examining me. Ah, I see…this is Carlisle. It must be the doctor.

This name I am actually familiar with. When I was seven Isabella had given me a new bike and of course within the first thirty minutes I crashed my bike into the side of our house. I was crying out in pain as if I were dying, absolutely positive that my scraped knees equaled broken legs. She had been afraid to even take a breath as she came close to help and comfort me. I had never seen her frightened until that moment. Chanting to herself over and over "What would Carlisle do?" This new strange name and the familiar way she used it peaked my curiosity. Who was this Carlisle? She had never spoken of him before. I had begged her repeatedly to tell me throughout my childhood. However I defy anyone the ability to rival her stubbornness, so finally I gave up and instead created a Carlisle character in my head. I tried to picture what he would look like and what his personality might be…I had failed…abysmally. It was also the name that I had graced most of my Ken dolls with, due to the fact that I hated the name Ken. Now I realized that Ken had nothing on the real Carlisle anyways. Isabella had never spoken the name again around me… until days ago when she started to prepare me for this day.

He shook his head sadly before speaking again. "No, she hasn't long to live." He agreed with Alice in a compassionate tone. "Oh Bella, how I wish we would have done better by you."

This statement made me alert in my ever growing weakness. They could be the ones who had hurt Isabella. How I wished in this moment that I could lash out. Didn't they know how good and beautiful she is? Didn't they know that there would never be another like her in existence? This again brings up more questions…Why don't they know she is like them? Why do they think I'm like her? I know it's obvious…shouldn't they?

"You must tell the others…and prepare him Alice…she's too weak to deal with his moods at this point." Carlisle directed, interrupting my thoughts and creating a whole new list of questions. How frustrating, I will give Isabella a piece of my mind later….whatever is left of it anyways.

Alice blurred in a motion so fast through the door my tired eyes almost missed it. Left behind her was a waft of the similar sweet smell that Isabella exuded…yet also different. I did know of course that they could run like this. I had seen Isabella do this many times, mostly when it was time for us to move on. She would blur through whatever home we had made together, packing only the essential things that we would need to begin a new life in some new location. She had never told me, but I had always wondered what we were leaving…or possibly running from. Anytime I would begin to ask she would tell me not to worry, she would take care of me and nothing and no one would harm me. I know she had meant for that statement to comfort me but for some reason all it did was create new questions, and as I grew older sometimes it would create fears in me. I would sometimes dream of all kinds of monsters with glowing red eyes that would chase after us, wanting to harm us. Always she would wake me from my nightmares and comfort me back into consciousness.

I blew out a frustrated sigh, which came out in a raspy tone. Carlisle immediately turned back to me, worry and fear evident in his eyes. I wish I could ask him questions without giving away Isabella…but it wouldn't be fair.

"Do you feel pain when I do this Bella?" He asked calmly, as he pressed against the glands in my throat. What should I say? I feel pain all over…I'm old. I had a dilemma before me. I wanted to hurt them back if they were the ones that had hurt Isabella…if I pretended to be even feebler and pretend to be in even more pain than I am, maybe he could feel more pain. Though I doubt anyone could look as anguished as I had seen Isabella look on certain occasions that she didn't know I could see her. It was always soon after that we would have the discussions of the importance of promises. I knew someone had hurt her deeply and I wanted them to pay. What if though…what if this compassionate doctor hadn't been the one who hurt her? I would be hurting someone who didn't deserve it. Isabella rarely agreed with hurting those who did deserve it…I know she would disapprove of hurting someone who didn't.

I decided to do what I think Isabella would want me to do. I shook my head no. "No more than usual." I rasped out. My voice, what had once been smooth, melodic and feminine was now raspy and deep.

This seemed to appease him but he didn't lose the sad expression that marred his perfect, beautiful features. "Very good Bella, you've always been so strong." He said, letting out a sigh and letting his intoxicating breath wash over me. Again he also smelled similar yet different than Isabella. He ran his cool hand gently through my hair. He turned his head expectantly towards the door. The "others" must be coming.

Sure enough Alice danced through the door and behind her a handsome cautious man slowly walked in after her. He had the tell tale features of his kind and like Carlisle he had honey golden blond hair. He glanced about the room warily as if trying to detect something.

Behind this man walked in a couple holding hands I could see as they slowly walked closer. The large man was beautiful yet frightening, his frame one of the largest I had seen in my long lifetime. The woman next to him shocked me. I never would have imagined a woman who could compete with Isabella's beauty, but here she was. Perfect and statuesque, her body even more perfectly shaped than Isabella's. Her hair was the same honey gold, although slightly more striking. Not to mention that standing by the man whose dark curls contrasted with her own golden waves made her beauty command even more attention. I would have thought it impossible until this day. Yet something in her expression took away from her beauty…some kind of vanity or jealousy that I couldn't place. This would mean that no, this woman couldn't compete with my Isabella. She couldn't come close.

Another woman looked as if she were peeking her blurry head through the door; I noticed Carlisle give a small nod. She must have been asking his permission. As she walked closer I thought she was very beautiful, with her caramel colored waves floating around her heart shaped face. She glided towards Carlisle and stopped when she reached his side. Her delicate hand covered her mouth.

"Oh Bella" She sobbed. I had thought they couldn't cry, but maybe I was mistaken. I didn't see any tears though. I do think that if their kind could produce tears…she would be crying. Did she love Isabella then? Ugh! I am frustrated with these infernal questions that I will never receive answers for. Why didn't Isabella prepare me better? Why haven't these people been a part of our lives if they so love her the way they seem to now?

Carlisle embraced her close to his body, yet neither of them taking their eyes from me. The way he is embracing her makes me remember that she must be Esme. I'm starting to feel exhausted from all of the pity and staring, possibly slightly guilty also that they think the person they love so much is withering before their eyes, when really she is somewhere eternally perfect and beautiful. Maybe the blond woman is my favorite after all. I don't feel quite so much guilt when I look at her.

Carlisle finally turned back to the others. "Is he coming?" For some reason this question makes Esme let out another tearless sob?"

Everyone turns to stare deeply at me…I can almost feel the power and strength of their gaze almost as if they were trying desperately to see into my soul. I just looked back blankly…I know that this moment is significant and if I speak I could harm Isabella. Suddenly Carlisle turns to Alice and the blond man. Alice shrugs, and the blond man nods.

"If it is too painful Bella… he need not come." He looked at me expectantly. I don't think I have ever been so frustrated with Isabella in all ninety years of my life…eighty eight that have actually been spent with her. Carlisle cleared his throat interrupting my thoughts. "It's ok, tell us the truth Bella. Jasper can feel the anxiety."

Anxiety? I thought I was over my little bought of anxiousness. Unless…he could sense Isabella. I felt immediate panic, as my heart rate grew frantic. I have failed her! I have failed my Angel!

"Carlisle!" than man warned

"Calm her Jasper." Carlisle yelled back. Suddenly I could feel a strange warmth course through my body. My tense weak muscles are relaxing and the knots untying. I'm going under…my exhaustion is too much to handle and I must rest my tired eyes. I can feel my breathing level out and my heart beat return to its normal slow beat.

Somewhere from whatever dream world I was in I could hear a different voice. Another one? These people come out of the wood work. I don't think Isabella actually knows how many people love her…or maybe we wouldn't be putting on this charade. His voice was a deep velvet, yet frantic. I just couldn't for the life of me understand his words, I just had to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I can feel myself waking, the telltale signs of the aches and pains flaring through the bones of an old woman who will soon pass. I have slept a deeper sleep than I probably have in years, the strange overpowering warmth and relaxation that had overcome me makes me uncertain. Who are these people and why do they have abilities that can control a person's emotions? I was only prepared to meet the mind reader…yet I still don't know which one he is. I promised myself I wouldn't ask her…but I do think that at this point there are some things I must talk to Isabella about. I will then break our cardinal rule…I will break the promise…even if it _was_ only to myself.

The possibility that the visitors could still be watching me forces me to open my eyes and focus. After this task is complete I may rest, not before then. Only after I know my guardian is safe. At first glance around the room it seems empty, however it's not. There is one lone figure sitting so silently and still that I almost didn't know he was there. Is he a boy or a man? I don't know. He is slighter than the others. He is also pale like the others, only his hair is a startling shade of bronze…messy, you can tell you're old when you have the desire to comb a strangers hair. He is intense…the intensity is burning through me. I feel uneasy being alone with him. His glare is like molten lava; he seems angry. With me? No, I've never met him before…with Isabella. This may be the possible reason for our deception. If this is the case I will protect her with whatever is left of my life.

I suddenly feel a longing for Isabella's cool, calming touch. It's humorous to think that when I was seventeen I felt very adult and ready to take on the world. Now that I am ninety I feel young…a child, dependant on those around her. Where ever she is at the moment…I hope she is safe. I hope the other visitors haven't found her. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for her to hide and be silent, but these others are like her. Does this mean she wouldn't be able to hide from them? At least she should be safe from the mind reader. I suddenly wonder if this man is the mind reader. Maybe in his intensity he is trying to read my mind…hopefully Isabella wasn't wrong…hopefully he can't read what I'm thinking. Let me try…._Leave us alone and comb your hair for crying out loud_.

I still don't know. He may have heard me…he may be as skilled as Isabella is at trying to hide thoughts and emotions. Who does he think he is? Just staring as if lightning bolts could shoot from his eyes…then again…after the man who eased my panic…I guess I couldn't be sure. Well if he _can_ shoot lightning bolts I wish he would be done with it and put me out of my misery. I know my thoughts are growing bitter, but these strangers are taking up precious time. I am so limited with what time I have left…I want to spend it with Isabella…not an angry, rude boy.

I hear the door groan open and I force my weak eyes to slowly trail towards the sound. The others have returned, at least most of them. Carlisle, Esme, Alice...and I think Jasper. That makes the boy either Emmett or Edward. Emmett is with Rosalie, so this must be Edward. Blast this old memory…I can't actually remember which can read minds anyway. With exception to Jasper, he is not the mind reader…I'll remember that until my dying moment. None of them must be able to read my mind at the moment anyways or I suppose or by now they would know.

Alice dances to my bedside and caresses my cheek. This feels good so I close my eyes and pretend its Isabella. "Bella?"

I don't know if I should reply so I just look into her strange eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie." She says, sympathy coloring her small voice.

Charlie! Now I'm really confused. How did Alice know my father? Charlie was my father…but she thinks I'm Isabella. I don't understand! Did Isabella know my father? I long to keep Isabella's secret but it's becoming harder and harder. I need to know who these strange people really are and I need to know Isabella's association with my father. My father and mother had both been murdered by the time she had found me and raised me as her own. At least this is the story she told me. She has never lied…but I fear she has omitted some extremely important details.

I feel that my skin is becoming feverish again, probably because of the stress. I've never been the best of liars. If they would just leave now…I just want to go. Alice must also feel my fever rising because she quick turns to Carlisle for assistance.

I feel a breeze as Carlisle whooshes to my bedside to aid Alice. His touch is ice cold now because my skin is on fire. I feel the involuntary trembles as the chills take over my body. I dislike it immensely when this happens, no longer is it only your bones and muscles that ache, it's also every inch of your skin. Well…I refuse to die right now and that's that. I will say my last words to Isabella and no other.

Unfortunately Carlisle had been standing in front of the boy. Now that he was by my bedside the boy was free to stare daggers into my soul again. Only…he wasn't. He looked strained? Panicked? Horrified? I can't place his expression. Damn my old curiosity! I strongly desire to know his relationship with Isabella. His emotions hint at more than a friendship…unless they were best friends. As far as I knew though, Jacob Black had always been Isabella's only best friend.

The story goes… at one time…I believe _the_ time…that Isabella had been so heartbroken over the broken promise, she almost wished to die. At some point she had reunited with the old family friend Jacob Black. They had become the best of friends, and he helped her to heal her wounds. Of course he did at one time wish for more than friendship but that's not hard to imagine. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as Isabella. I'm sure she gave him quite the earful. Isabella is not a big believer in romantic love…and definitely not marriage. She can love deeply…in fact I haven't met a person who could love like her. However the love she believes in is family love and friendship. She would die for a friend, and she would take in a child and love the child as well… if not more than the child's actual parents.

This is connecting a puzzle piece for me. Apparently Isabella Marie Mason's puzzle was more complicated than I had even known. It was after Jacob Black had been killed, that Isabella insisted that no one ever call her Bella anymore. It was too painful, and it rehashed her pain whenever she heard it spoken. Worse, was when a person would call her Bells. If you wanted to ever see the fury that was Isabella Mason…call her Bells…I dare you. So then these strangers must have known her before Jacob had been killed. There must be significance in this I am sure…I'm just too weak to make it out at the moment.

I met Isabella only a couple of years later…not that as a two year old child I would remember much. My memories of her are of a fairy princess coming to rescue me from the worst nightmare possible. The monster with the red eyes took my parents and locked me in the closet. He told me I was a gift…for someone, he didn't tell me who. When the closet door opened, there stood the princess…the most beautiful princess that ever existed… She picked me up and carried me out of the nightmare to her fairy world and gave me a beautiful childhood full of love.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked very matter of fact. I strain to focus my attention on him, I am growing weaker…I can feel it. He is wiping my forehead with a cool, damp cloth. I don't think it's necessary because his skin is much cooler than the water. "We notice that you have been well taken care of. Is your caregiver available?" He asks this with apology in his tone…like he's expecting me to tell him at any minute that it's none of his business.

I'm too tired to debate with myself on what Isabella would say at the moment so I tell the truth. "No, she doesn't want to meet you." I feel sorry for the way their faces look when I tell them this…yet they seem to have expected it. Except Edward, he raises an eyebrow while looking at Alice. Alice looks strangely blank while staring at the wall. I don't understand, is this an emergency? Jasper rushes to Alice's side as whispers quickly in her ear. She seems to come out of her trance and she quickly turns to Edward with a hiss. I won't lie…this disturbs me. She hissed, for the love of God. I've never seen Isabella hiss.

Edward let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Alice…it wasn't fair." He turns back to me with something of a sarcastic grin on his lips…and begins again his infernal staring. Whatever, if it keeps Isabella safe he can stare until he goes blind for all I care.

Alice walks over to me, her face gravely apologetic. "I swear Bella…I've not looked into your future for ninety years."

Excuse me? This is a little much for anyone, much less an old person. How many shocks am I supposed to endure before my heart just gives out? See into my future? I must steady myself…I will steady myself and focus. What did she see? "Tell me Alice." I try to demand, but it comes out a little shaky. Hopefully she will chalk this up to my age. The beauty of being old is that most anything can be blamed upon your age.

She, staying close by my side turned her small, delicate head and glared at Edward. I have learned a lesson…do not underestimate a person just because they are small. It was frightening. Yet, he just shrugged her off as if whatever it is doesn't concern him in the least. "Nothing worth mentioning, Bella. You just rest; I'll take care of you if your caregiver won't return."

She didn't understand, or she didn't care. The only reason my caregiver wouldn't return was because she wouldn't leave. I can't feel anger toward her though, she obviously loves Isabella. She must not have seen anything revealing because she wouldn't be calling me Bella anymore if she had. She would be calling me Lilly. Probably not with quite so much affection as she shows towards Isabella either.

Carlisle sighs and relaxes his shoulders. "The fever has broken Bella. We will leave you to rest. You must be tired, after a life of one hundred and ten years." He says this with admiration in his tone.

All I can say to that is God forbid. I am tired after ninety years…I couldn't imagine another twenty tacked on. Again at least they still think I'm Isabella so I nod to him. Another great thing about being old is that you can fake sleep. I'm tired of the charade now so I close my eyes and…well I don't have to do anything with my breathing because it's already shallow. I'll just keep my eyes closed until they leave, or until I actually fall asleep. I guess I don't really know how determined Alice really is to not leave my side.

I hear Carlisle clear his throat. "Let's give her privacy."

Even though I don't hear him move I hear the door groaning as they leave. I'm not sure if they have all left so I keep my eyes closed just in case. Suddenly I feel cold hard lips against my cheek, I'm not a good enough actress to keep my body from jolting at such things…but at least I do manage to keep my eyes shut. The cool lips slide from my cheek to my ear, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. There was the faint cool breeze of someone's breath next to my ear.

"I know you are not Bella." The voice whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you want to know how I know?" Edward asks. I no longer wonder if he is a boy anymore, I am sure he is a man, an angry one. I decided it's best to not respond to his question. He must not have meant for me to respond, because he answers his own question. "I have no desire to rip your throat out."

I am suddenly very afraid for Isabella…it must be her that he desires to destroy. I must lie here silently as if I had not heard a word he has said. I sense that he has left but I can't be sure so I will lie here as long as I must…as silently as I must to make them all believe I am sleeping. My heart feels like at any moment it could jump directly out of my chest. I can't help but feel as if I have gravely failed. The only thing I had left to give and I failed her.

I sense another presence in my room, however I don't have Alice's particular gift, so I will keep my eyes shut. I suddenly feel a cool hand caress the side of my face but this time it's as familiar to me as breathing. I know I can open my eyes now…and the only face I'll see belongs to my beautiful Angel.

"Isabella" I rasped out. I look into her lovely golden gaze, so full of affection for me. "I'm sorry, I failed you." I feel a small warm tear slip out of my eye and trail down my cheek.

She shook her head, letting her shimmery hair float freely around her lovely face. "You could never fail me love." She gently wipes away my tear. "This is my fault; I should never have asked you." She gave a small sigh. "The only thing I'm worried about now is you. I had no idea they would stay so long…and at that, I think they will return. I am the one who owes _you_ an apology. I thought they would come and say good bye, but they must harbor more guilt than I was aware of, and I think they will stay out of misguided obligation."

"Misguided obligation?" Of course this makes me hunger for even more answers, but I can tell it won't be easy, as she is already shaking her head sternly. Besides there is something more pressing to discuss.

"Isabella…Edward…" I stop talking for a moment because it seems that just the unexpected sound of his name has caused a pained look in her eyes. I must warn her though, "Isabella he wants to rip your throat out."

"I heard that." She says nonchalantly, her expression turned dreamlike as if she were remembering a far off secret place, probably somewhere in her magic fairy world.

I mustn't let her shrug this off, she must save herself. "Isabella, you must run. The man wishes you dead."

She smiled lovingly at me. "You misunderstand him love, he doesn't care enough to want me dead. He is just naturally prone to theatrics. I will not leave your side again, I swear it." Her voice seemed to crack on the last note. "What will I do without you?" She leaned over my frail body and lightly wrapped her arms around me.

A thought enters my mind. Those people…the Cullen's seemed to love her very much. "Isabella; you needn't be alone. The Cullen's love you; I'm sure about this…well about everyone except maybe the woman Rosalie…and of course the crazy man. Alice, Carlisle and Esme all seem to love you very much. You should make a life with them. They are also your kind, quite a bit more durable than I."

"Oh, my dear. You are so loving that you don't always see that not everyone is honest. Not everyone is as loving as you are…and their intentions are not as good as yours would be." She leaned in and gave my forehead a kiss with her glass smooth lips.

I don't really know them so I must listen to her and trust her judgment...but the way they looked at me, thinking I was her of course…it just seemed as if it would have to have been love. "Isabella? What happened with them? How do you know them? Also…Isabella how did you know Charlie?"

She smiled kindly at me, the first sign of her immanent rebuff. "So curious" she reprimanded. "You are tired, you need rest now. I won't leave you again." I give a satisfied sigh while she picks up a brush and starts combing my hair so gently, it feels wonderful.

"No Isabella, I must know. Too many things were said, I realize that you may always see me as a child but I am ninety years old and on my death bed." I smile as I think of what an on looker would think if they were to spy our conversation at the moment. The thought of myself being the child to Isabella's obvious youth…well appearance of youth anyways…I must have my answers.

"Lilly, I am only acting for your benefit. Your curiosity is a menace." She huffed.

"Really Isabella, you've done your duty by me…whatever that was. Even though you don't seem to see it…I am grown dear. Silence no longer benefits me, in fact this evening the secrecy has led to many unwarranted shocks. I've yet to recover properly from Jasper's particular talent."

She betrayed her sternness by giggling; it was the most beautiful sound in my world. I wonder if everyone's laugh is that beautiful in fairly world. She cleared her throat interrupting my thoughts…a nervous gesture of hers. "I guess, mostly I'm afraid that you will be so hurt…so angry with me…I don't know what I would do if we parted on bad terms."

"Nothing you could say could make me love you less." I know as I say these words how very true they are. She could tell me that she was a mass murderer and I would love her as much as I ever had. I might suggest therapy…but I would love her just the same.

I could tell by her expression that she was giving in…the same expression that I would see as a child or a rebellious teenager, about to get my way. Actually at the moment it feels very similar to those experiences. "All right." She says, surrendering this particular battle.

I must amend my earlier thought; it's exactly like those childhood experiences. I feel excitement in my heart a certain joy…Isabella's stubbornness can result in even the smallest of triumphs causing exhilaration in a person.

She looks at me with a frightened stare, intensity like Edwards with her Topaz eyes turning to liquid gold. "Charlie was my father also."

This is a definite shock. I feel a large gust of air exhale out of my lungs. We looked nothing alike and she isn't even human, we don't have the same last names either. "I don't understand, you told me your father's name was Laurent."

Her frightened expression turned to shame. "I told you; for all intents and purposes he was my father. Charlie was my biological father."

Omission, Isabella's specialty. "Why do we have different last names then? Who is Laurent?"

She sighed, unsure of weather she wanted to continue I'm sure. "I changed my last name…for personal reasons…and Laurent was my maker. The way I am…different than you, he made me this way. He wished for a companion…so he did this to me." She looked herself up and down as if regretting something. What would she regret? She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

There is another question I must know the answer to. "What are you Isabella?"

She shook her head violently; the anger in her expression that was so unlike her it was enough to rival Edward's. I f they did meet again I hope she looks at him like this, maybe that will put him in his place. "That is something you must not ask me Lilly." Her tone obviously determined.

I will let it go for the moment I've decided, but I will get it out of her later. "So we are sisters then?" I wish her to elaborate, but I know I will have to drag it out of her.

She seems pleased at the change in topics, maybe it _won't _be so hard to get my answers now. "We are half sisters. Your mother's name was Sue; my mother's name was Renee."

She doesn't seem to want to go on, but my curiosity is like an avalanche building and building… with each answer she gives me I seem to have ten more questions. "Isabella I can't for the life of me understand why you would think that this information could make me love you less."

"That is not the whole story, if you knew the whole story…"

"Test me, tell me the horrible story that would make me hate the woman who so lovingly reared and cared for me for eighty eight years. I will not believe there would be any such story in existence."

"Alright then, I guess I'm on a roll so I might as well." She smiled, but her smile held no humor. "When you become a…what I am. There are two choices one has to decide between when it comes to your lifestyle. One way… is natural for our kind, but immoral and evil. The other is unnatural, but those of us with a conscience can 'live with ourselves' so to speak. I once knew some of our species who had successfully lived the unnatural lifestyle, so I knew it could be done. This frustrated Laurent a great deal because by making me like him he had hoped for a life partner…one he could share our eternal existence with. Even though he disapproved of how I lived he came to love me, but I could not love him in return…you know how I am about romantic love?"

I did and I filed another one hundred questions away for after her story.

"Laurent wished to make me happy, he searched and searched for ways…one day I exploded at him. I told him that I could never love him…and there would be nothing he could do to make me happy. He had stripped what was left of my happiness away from me when he had turned me. You'll have to understand, when one first becomes… what we are…it's not safe to be very close to humans. Also the change had altered my physical appearance to a degree that would have shocked anyone that had known me. I could not go anywhere near my father and his new wife. I hadn't even a clue that they had had a child..." She looked at me sadly while shaking her head. "Laurent, in a misguided attempt to prove me wrong had found out that you existed, he murdered Charlie and Sue because they would have never gone along with his charade quietly I'm sure. He told me that he had a gift for me…I thought it would be another of his usual gifts…I can't even bear to tell you what those were." Isabella tightly closed her eyes as if trying to squeeze out a nightmare. "A child…he told me that he had restored family to me in the way of a child. In his mind we would raise you together…like the Cu…like a family. When you turned a certain age he wanted to turn you like us, so that I could keep you for eternity. Fortunately he had decided to locate some type of living arrangement for 'our family' that he had given me enough time to locate you and run. That's the story of Laurent…and how I came to raise you." She looked away, fearful of what my response might be.

I am shocked indeed…even with my wild imagination…with all of my curiosities…I could never have imagined this story. My parents had died because the red eyed monster wished me to belong to Isabella. Even though she expected it; I could not hate her. I would never hate her. "Isabella, please tell me what you are."

"Never" She whispered vehemently.

"I would never hate you Isabella; it would be impossible. You saved me, rescued me from the monster." I must make her understand.

"Don't you see? I am the same as the monster." Her expression looked as if she really believed this horrible deception.

No, I knew better. Isabella was beautiful…inside and out; she could never be a monster. "No"

She sighed and looked for all of the world that if she could cry…she would be. "Don't make me tell you, Lilly. I would do anything for you, but don't ask me this…please."

At this moment my only desire is to see the anguish leave her face, just to see her smile again. I cannot leave this earth knowing she is hurting…that I'm the one who caused her pain. "Ok Isabella, I'm sorry… so sorry. Please forgive me."

She gives me a tentative smile and opens her mouth to say something, but we both turn our heads to the sound of groaning door hinges. Edward Cullen stood there, looking as if he had just experienced the shock of his life. "Bella, you're a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella's expression was one of horrified anger. She hissed loudly and bent to a crouch, something I had definitely never witnessed in the past. A vampire, I would never have guessed at this new revelation. Honestly I would never have thought it possible. I don't care. I know as I think these words… the truth of them I can feel throughout the whole of my being. I don't care…If that is what she is. I for one however do not just except the opinion of Edward Cullen; even though the terrifying expression on her face leaves me in no doubt of this new possibility.

This expression on her angelic face disturbs so me so greatly that I glance in Edwards direction. Another surprise; I had almost expected a similar response from him…if they were this thing that he claims them to be. He still stood straight and tall…pain marring his perfect features. He held both of his hands up, palms facing Isabella.

"Bella?" He asks, not able to keep the pain from his voice. I see none of the smug conceit that masked his expression earlier in the evening. His eyes look as if they have seen pain beyond the understanding of someone who is even my age. I don't trust him though; I will not pity him.

"No!" Her response is so angry…so loud that it really shocks me to my core. This is not my Isabella…this is not the gentle soul who raised me with such kindness. This is something…other…I don't like it. If this is what he does to her, then I've decided to hate him with every fiber of my being. I was mistaken to think that the angry expression she displayed earlier would be something of a force for him to deal with…that expression was no competition for this new disfigurement of her features.

"Please?" he whispered back, sounding as if he were desperately pleading.

Isabella shook her head in anger, still so beautiful. "You have no right! I owe you nothing! Get out!"

The man must have a death wish is all I can say…I certainly would have shuffled my behind as quickly as possible if she had ever behaved this way towards me, and I know how _they_ can move. I suddenly feel very grateful that I'm on her side of this particular predicament.

He just stood there in the same position, hands raised in surrender…yet he wasn't completely surrendering either. "How did this happen?" he pleaded.

A loud growl ripped through Bella's chest and out of her throat. At this point I guess that I shouldn't be surprised at anything ever again, not that I have much longer…but it seems to me that in this last stage of my life…I am becoming very educated indeed.

"This!" She roared at him, while waving her arm up and down the length of her perfect body. "Is none of your business Edward Cullen!" She bent further into her crouch. "You had better be on your way, or so help me I will rip you to pieces and celebrate over the largest bon fire I can manage."

Like I said…very educated.

I am extremely confused, because I feel like that if this man really does know Isabella, he would know that she doesn't lie…and I don't feel at the moment that she is omitting any important details. Keeping promises is one thing very sacred to her heart. I feel frustrated with myself because I know that the answer to who he must be is probably very simple, yet I can't commit to any one possibility.

Isabella looks almost like what I imagine the inside of a Jack in the box would look like…that at any moment she will spring up. Only she wouldn't be so much springing up as over…directly into Edward. Who at the moment doesn't look concerned at all, he doesn't even look like he will take precautions to protect himself.

Suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. They all ran in so quickly and simultaneously that a gust of sweet scented wind blew my way. This couldn't be good; all six of the others crouched protectively around Edward. All of them ready to strike just as Isabella was. Isabella certainly looks formidable to me…but compared to Emmett…I feel a gust of air leave my lungs.

I should not have to watch her die in my last moments. I feel my tears begin to fall and an involuntary sob leave my lips. "Isabella, no!"

Suddenly she turns to me, turns her back to them…she'll have no chance now. I have done it, I have killed her. My heart pounds ferociously inside of my rib cage, as I wait for her end. What are they waiting for? Why doesn't she seem to care? She is actually comforting _me_ now. Kissing away my tears and wiping my bedraggled hair out of my face. They must be giving us a last moment together…to say goodbye. They owe this to me, if they are to rob me of my loving guardian in my last days.

"Shhhh", she croons softly in my ear, she then starts humming a lullaby. This lullaby she has sung to me as far back as I can remember. The notes lovely and haunting; made even more divine by her voice.

"Don't leave me Isabella; I can't take it. I can't lose you, let me beg their forgiveness." I know I'm begging now… I can't help it. Or maybe they will be merciful and take me also. Then Isabella and I can be together always…for eternity.

"Shhhh, my dear. I'm sorry Lily; nothing will take me from you. I will stay with you. I'm so sorry I've frightened you." She let out a heartbroken sob. "Will my selfishness never cease?"

"Bella?" asked a small voice from across the room. Alice? It must be. I suddenly feel fury towards her for interrupting my last moments with Isabella.

I believe Isabella felt the same. Her head swung furiously in their direction. "What Alice?" She snarled in response.

"Bella why?" I could not see her as Isabella was currently sitting in my view of the room but Alice sounded as if her pain were similar to Edwards. Still I don't think it would be _quite_ the same, I don't know that anything could match the burning intensity of his eyes.

Isabella stood up, opening up my view of the room. The Cullen's now stood as straight as pillars, no longer looking as if Isabella were their next meal. They looked very pained instead, the small girl looked devastated. Edward…I have no more words to describe his burning expression. Because of our deception maybe? I do believe though that Isabella would never have done this without good cause. There is a reason…these people are not as innocent as they look…they mustn't be.

Isabella began to laugh. Not a happy cheerful laugh either, it was dark and disturbing. "You! You are actually going to ask _me_ why?" She is laughing so hard now that I wonder if she is going mad. There is nothing funny about this situation at all.

Every one of them with exception to Edward and Emmett looked to the floor. Edward's face went from apologetic, horrified, pained…really there aren't words… to sudden, absolute fury.

"NO!" he was instantaneously in front of Bella with his arms splayed wide is as if he were protecting her. A low growl was erupting from his throat.

As soon as this body will allow me I will gladly say good bye to this strange world…becoming ever the more stranger than I could have possibly guessed. I no longer understand anything in this world… of which I used to believe I understood everything. HA! How unfortunate for one to find out in their last moments on this earth that instead of understanding little, you now realize all along you understood nothing.

Emmett took a small minute step forward, cautiously putting his hands up for Edward to see. "Can't you see Edward? This is not Bella; she is some twisted form of what the real Bella used to be."

"Carlisle!" Edward called out, beseeching the compassionate doctor. He must have heard something or seen something to miniscule for my human eyes because he suddenly roared at Emmett. Rosalie hissed in response, but Esme and Alice each grabbed one of her arms, restraining her.

Carlisle stepped forward also cautious of these fragile circumstances that would soon break in one direction or the other. "Emmett"

"No!" Isabella shouted. "I don't want you to protect me; I want nothing from you Edward Cullen. I want nothing from any of you! She yelled at the top of her lungs. She seemed to visibly calm, yet her features were still angry. "With exception to your departure of course…that shouldn't be too difficult for you…should it?"

Edward turned his back to Emmett, turning quickly and furiously around to look at Isabella. "You need some kind of protection Bella, look at you!"

"Well I think you are a little late on that one, don't you think Edward?" She sneered back sarcastically. Suddenly this strange scene is starting to make sense to me, puzzle pieces that are fitting together. The fact that he…that all of them still call her Bella, they don't know the history…he had asked how this had happened. He must want to know about her transformation…he knew her when she was human. The expressions on his face when he looks at her…like they were great lovers…only the pain indicated that for some reason this love ended tragically. Like that maybe…someone had broken a promise…something important. Isabella doesn't believe in romantic love…but maybe she used to.

"Bella, I had no idea…if I had known…"

"You weren't there! How would you have known Edward!? Tell me! How!?" I feel my heart wrench at the sound of her perfect voice cracking in pain. He is the one, the one who hurt her, I am now certain of this.

He must also feel her pain because quickly and without caution he has her face cupped in his hands. His face is only inches from her own. "Please Bella" He whispers.

For the smallest moment her expression softens…then she hardens again. "NO!" She yells back, as she shoves him away, yet I can see in his expression that he isn't conceding. Of course the wheels in my mind…the ones that aren't damaged from old age…are turning and twisting. If this love had ended in tragedy, why does he still pursue her? Why does he wish to protect her? If he knows her so well…why doesn't he realize that she needs him to leave her alone at the moment?

The rest of the Cullen's are so still and silent, as this scene plays out that they resemble the statues that Isabella and I had seen in the museums of Italy…with exception of their clothing and hair of course. However thoughts of this vacation remind me…we weren't able to complete our journey throughout Italy. I remember Isabella rushing…at the speed of light. I remember her blurring through our hotel room furiously shoving our things in bags, while yelling at the airline customer service employee to get us on a plane that day…as soon as possible. After she had secured our tickets, she rambled on and on about how careless she had been to bring me there. She prayed that if we could get out safely that she would never do anything that reckless for the rest of her existence. She never would explain to me…she didn't want to lie of course.

"Please leave me alone?" I hear Bella asking Edward, or all of the Cullen's? I am not sure which, but at least she relives me of the other disturbing memories. I too am ready for these Cullen's to leave. Now that our plan has failed, now that all is out in the open…they know that Isabella will never pass on. They no longer have any reason to be here interrupting our final moments together, yet even as I ponder these selfish thoughts I know they are incorrect.

"No Bella, I will not leave" Edward said softly. "I love you."

The expression on Isabella's face has now turned from anger to heartbreak. "I hate you." She whispered in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

He just stood there still and silent, his expression calm…neutral. It was if Isabella's last statement had never been spoken.

"I know you heard me." I could tell she was getting irritable with his calm demeanor. She walked slowly towards him, her face so close she could kiss him if she had wanted. "I hate you Edward Cullen." She hissed. She pushed past him, walking towards the door.

As soon as she walked past him his expression began to burn once again. He remained facing my direction, allowing me a firsthand observation to his pain. He looked directly into my eyes, meeting my stare full on with his own blazing glare. I felt uneasy as his gaze scorched me, almost as if he could see straight through me and into my soul. Did Isabella really mean to leave me alone with them…him in particular?

"Bella" He called out, only slightly above a whisper. "Hate is something. As long as there is something…I will never leave you again." Even though he had kept his voice low, his statement was still forceful…forceful enough to stop her in her tracks.

As odd as the logic may sound…I think Edward may be correct. I am irked by this revelation as I do not hold any favor for the man. Hate _is_ something…more than she has felt for any other man, at least any that I have ever known about. I cannot help but speculate…maybe it's not that Isabella doesn't believe in romantic love. Maybe it's just that she couldn't' feel romantic love for any other man. The only other man she felt anything for was Jacob Black. She claims that it was only friendship and I am inclined to believe her. I do know that on his end it was much more, he did after all die protecting her…us. I don't know from whom as she would never tell me. I wonder now if she would tell me…with all of this new honesty coming to light.

Isabella slowly turned back to face him. "I will resolve to feel nothing for you then."

He turns only half way, allowing me the ability to see his expression…and I assume at the same time, conceal most of his expression from Isabella. He is smiling fondly at her; it is tender and affectionate. "You never were a talented liar, Bella."

She Shakes her head angrily and begins to turn back to the door but decides otherwise and turns back, this time pointedly looking straight past Edward and directing her gaze in my direction. "I need some air; I will be back soon dearest." I know she would not leave if I asked her not to…but I also know that she must desperately need some time to collect herself. I am able to respond with a feeble nod. She gives a ghost of a smile in return as she turns to Carlisle. "Will you look after her in my absence?"

"Of course, Bella." The doctor responds sympathetically. Even though I know him very little; I am inclined to believe that this doctor is a very good sort of man.

"Thank you, I know that I don't deserve this kindness…if…I'm needed please send Alice. I won't be far."

"Bella, we are the undeserving in this situation. I am just honored that you would allow me to help you now in your time of need." He puts his hand out almost as if he would like to comfort her in some way, but he then thinks the better of it and pulls back. His expression is one of deep regret.

Isabella's expression seems to mirror this regret. "Thank you, Carlisle." She replies softly, as she walks out of the room, leaving me alone with the very one's whom I had just this morning fabricated one of the most tasteless issues a person could fabricate.

After a few moments Edward walked towards my bed and sat in the chair next to me, making my heart speed up rapidly with nervousness. I am uncomfortable with his nearness, yet he seems unthreatening enough for the moment. He dropped his marble head into his hands as if he were about to cry…however I knew he wouldn't. He gave a deep pensive sigh before looking at me and smiling kindly. What this means? I do not know.

He takes my hand in his own strong, cool hand. I do not know how I thought him to be a boy; his hand is definitely that of a man…albeit a strange one. "I apologize for not introducing myself properly, Edward Cullen." He states as if I were just meeting him for the first time.

He must understand my unease for he gives a small smile in response to my ever increasing nerves. "Please, do not make yourself uneasy about what has happened today…Bella has good reason." His smile disappears into agony. I am very curious as to what exactly it is that they have done to Isabella, but I feel deeply that the timing is incorrect. Blast my impatience to the very darkest pit of hell!

Edward quickly regains his composure and pats my hand gently, as if he were sorry that he may have worried me. "I would love to be acquainted with you properly; will you please tell me your name? That is… if you can forgive my abrupt rudeness from earlier."

His kindness has stunned me into silence but I had better respond soon, before he thinks I've gone mad…if he doesn't already. "Lily Swan" I rasp out, in a most bewildered reply.

This grasps the attention of all; their eyes were all suddenly, intensely focused on me now, as if this is the most interesting statement they have heard for quite some time. I can feel the intensity, as if all together their gazes are some type of invisible force probing for more information.

"Bella and Lily swan…are you her daughter?" Edward asks, trying to hide the edgy strain in his voice. He clears his throat and tries to seem as if the matter were only a trifle matter to him. However, I saw his expression when he first laid eyes on her earlier…it could not be a small matter for him to think that she had loved another.

I'm not exactly positive on how much information Isabella would want me to share with Edward, but contrary to my earlier pledge…I will take a small amount of pity on the man. "Sister…she is my sister, and for the record her name is Isabella Mason. You should know that she doesn't care to be called Bella anymore."

His head turns swiftly; suddenly he is sitting beside me on the bed, his face only inches from my own. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

He must be daft, I was sure their kind had perfect hearing. Although…he hasn't been around in obviously quite a while, he would have no idea that she no longer approved of anyone calling her Bella. "She does not care to be called Bella anymore; I realize that you wouldn't…"

He is shaking his head furiously back and forth interrupting my statement. "No Lily, her name…for heaven's sake…her name." His strange impatience has confused me; I almost wonder if I have said something wrong.

As irritating as this man is…he looks to be in an enormous amount of pain. I did swear to myself I wouldn't pity him…however that task is becoming harder with every passing moment. "Isabella Marie Mason" I repeat slowly for him so that he won't misunderstand it again, I even decided to throw in her middle name for good measure.

He swoops flawlessly and gracefully back down into his chair. He closes his eyes and blows out another sigh, this time seemingly with relief.

I wonder if the others are as concerned for him as I, so I look about. I expect some sort of angst or concern for him, yet Incredibly, Esme and Alice look as if they might burst at any moment with joy…Carlisle looks at Edward fondly…not at all looking as if he feels that Edward may have lost his mind. Emmett is grinning, an almost disturbing grin; I've yet to forget that he had meant Isabella harm only hours ago. At least I can count on Rosalie; she rolls her eyes in annoyance at the rest of the room. I must agree I also do not understand what the issue with Isabella's name would be. Why should a person's name cause such a strange response? I look to the lone figure in the corner of the room…Jasper, I have not seen him with any other expressions than boredom and an appearance of battle ready, which still gives me the chills…yet there he is…with what appears to be a small smile manifesting itself, ruining his serious composure.

"She took my name." Edward states, before smiling brightly, his teeth straight and sparkling white. Observing Edward Cullen's smile is very disconcerting after a day of witnessing his pain, anger and orneriness all day.

I feel _more_ confusion…if that's possible, although since Isabella is not here…maybe I may actually get some decent answers to my questions. Maybe even without omission; I feel a twinge of slight guilt for having this thought…but no matter, it will flee shortly. Of this I am positive. "Will you please explain; isn't your name Cullen?" I ask him cautiously.

He looks at me, once again gently taking my hand in his own. "Cullen is my adopted name, Lily. Carlisle adopted me…or that's our story anyways. I am sure I am not mistaken to think that you know about our kind and how we do not age…you were after all raised by Bella." He looks at me, cautiously awaiting a response so I nod my head slowly. "Well, in order to stay in a place for as long as possible we live as an adopted family. My biological name is Edward Anthony Mason."

I feel my own jaw drop in astonishment. "You lie" It is all I can manage to strangle out. I thought it best to leave it at that, letting him know that I had just been thoroughly educated on their kind just a small bit ago… could be counterproductive to the progression of this enlightening conversation. I of course had known that Isabella wasn't human...I knew she had certain abilities…but I had not known _quite _the extent of the whole truth.

He shakes his head, and smiles even brighter than before…"I assure you Lily, I am not lying."

I'm not sure that I actually trust this strange new Edward to be perfectly honest. How strange to discover that I may actually prefer 'ornery Edward'. He must not be lying however, for the rest of his 'family' all look as if they agree with him. "She took your name?"

It makes sense I suppose…I just never would have guessed that Isabella would have taken the name of a man. Especially one who has hurt her in such a deep manner as well.

"She took my name…and she sings my lullaby." He is almost bursting at the seams, with these revelations…but I am not familiar with his lullaby.

"_Your _lullaby?" Isabella had sung a lullaby for me throughout my whole life. Comforting and soothing my nightmares away. Nothing could scare away the red eyed monsters the way that Isabella's angelic lullaby had. Could it be... that the very lullaby that she had sung me…was sung to her…by Edward? Already he has answered so many of my questions openly and honestly…do I dare ask for more? Yes, I think in my old age…what do I have to lose? "What do you mean by _your_ lullaby, Edward?"

He looks to be floating on an invisible cloud at the moment; I feel a slight regret for interrupting what dreamlike thoughts he may be having at the moment…only slightly though. I feel that I may have grown quite addicted to his quick no nonsense answers.

For a moment he seems unsure if he should reply, but I can see his resolve play out in his features. "The lullaby she sings for you; _I_ wrote it… for her." As he reveals this to me his eyes become intense again; this time differently…an emotion that I cannot identify…passion perhaps? Not only did he sing the lullaby to her…he _wrote_ it for her. This is a revelation indeed.

"Alice?" Edward asks. Suddenly Jasper is beside Alice as her face goes blank once more. I have to admit… now that the shock has worn away…I am interested greatly by Alice's ability.

"Oh Edward, this is bad." She utters in her small voice. Shaking her pixie like head back and forth, her delicate features twisted with worry. Jasper wraps her tiny body into his arms and pulls her in tight, as if to protect her from the world. He is whispering gently and quietly into her ear…so softly that I cannot make out what he is saying.

I quickly look to Edward, wondering if this will ruin his exuberant mood. I'd be pretty willing to bet that the rest of his family are all doing the same, but he just laughs…as if Alice has just said something very entertaining…perhaps a private joke. Alice however doesn't seem to be in on this private joke.

"Alice" He replies, still chuckling. "It's not so bad, after learning that Bella has taken my name…nothing could ruin this moment."

What Edward does not realize right now, is that I see something that he does not see standing in the doorway just now…and believe me…hurricane Isabella could ruin anybody's day.


	7. Chapter 7

Really… for all that is holy, the man ought to know that Isabella was standing there, directly behind him for that matter. I knew they had special abilities in regards to their senses.

This fancy little tid bit of knowledge, was something I had regrettably learned the hard way as an adolescent. In one of my more… lesser of intelligent moments, I had tried to sneak one, lone, tiny cigarette past Isabella...the first time was truly my last. Actually her expression was quite similar to the one she was currently bestowing upon Edward at the moment.

The expressions on the faces of the girl's parents, who had gifted me the cigarette in question…were so memorable I can still see them in my mind to this day…clear as a bell. There was a peculiar mixture of awe, offense and fear, as the beautiful and eternally youthful Isabella marched straight up to their door, knocking repeatedly until they answered…little did they know that if the fancy had struck her… she very well could have knocked directly _through _their specially ordered, solid oak door.

She then proceeded to give them a very colorful piece of her mind. Which of course I had been equally bequeathed with, later in the privacy of our home…It wasn't pretty…needless to say I never dared even enter the vicinity of a marijuana smoker.

Even though Edward isn't my favorite character…I do wish he would turn around. I suppose though…on second thought it would benefit him greatly to wipe the foolish grin off of his face beforehand, it would be most imprudent on his part to smile at her… especially right at this particular moment.

I feel torn, a part of me wishes that I could warn him of this imminent danger…and then a part of me would like to see him get a little dosage of what I'm sure he deserves. Even though he has been most kind to me the past hour; I will not forget that he has done something horrid to Isabella…not to mention the proclamation he made about wanting to rip her throat out. I am determined to have an answer on that subject _before_ I make my peace with this world.

Oh, lord in heaven…he smiled at her. Her reaction is so swift I barely witness it. One moment he is standing, and the next I can no longer see them. However the fact that the rest of the Cullen family's various facial expressions are all trained to the floor…and Emmett looks to be twitching with wishful contemplation… I assume she has taken him down.

"How dare you even _speak _to my sister!" She roared. I don't mean she was loud either…she literally roared. I am, at this very moment extremely pleased that in my old age…incontinence is not something I have suffered from. For the love of…I am elderly for crying out loud, someone could have warned me. I find the fact that she never did reveal this 'special talent' to me before now…irritable. You don't spring a revelation like this on someone as old as I.

I hear a thumping…possibly Edward is wrestling for the upper hand?

"I did talk to your sister…and I enjoyed the conversation immensely." He shot back…another thump.

I wish I could say I was flattered, but really I was surprised…that I had hope that the man would come out of this unfortunate situation whole. I had no idea that I had even harbored that much good will towards him.

His arrogance and smugness from this morning had left me with a poor impression of him. He does improve with time I suppose; all of the Cullen's do…kind of like a fine wine…not that Isabella had ever permitted wine…not even after I was of age. I had just learned that particular fact from watching motion pictures; which of course she never did watch...or I am absolutely positive she would have put an end to those as well.

I hear more thumping, then I spy a bronze head fly up…ooo now Isabella's. He must be stronger than her…but from what I know of his admiration, he probably doesn't wish to harm her…regardless of his earlier statement. This is a very relieving thought…especially after my earlier panic this morning.

Emmett's twitching is becoming more pronounced, his disconcerting grin never wavering once from his expression. It is a good thing that we now live in a more tolerable age…the old adage 'grab your torches and pitch forks' comes to mind.

I wonder…if he might be sympathetic to an old woman's plight. "Emmett?"

Excellent, he heard me. I am sorry I have worried Carlisle though… because before I can say anything more, Carlisle, Emmett and even Jasper are all standing next to my bedside, hovering none the less. Carlisle is immediately beginning to press his cool hands against my throat, and I begin to feel the strange calming warmth that I had experienced just this morning. Luckily, I'm able to give Jasper my old evil eye quick enough before I succumb to his unsavory talent. Maybe unsavory is a little harsh…but old age and all of that nonsense.

I feel the warmth recede as quickly as it was coming on…and the wretch actually has the nerve to smile at me, as if he were a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I am able to shake my head slightly to let Carlisle know that I am not in need of an examination at the moment, especially given that I've already had several since he's first arrived this morning.

I am just pleased that all of this hoopla hasn't interrupted Isabella and Edward. The increasing thumps to her expensive flooring have made my damned curiosity peak to new heights…and for the present moment I have reinforcements.

"I wonder" I use my most innocent voice, as I whisper directly to Emmett, for some reason he seems most likely to oblige me in this request. "Could you help me up some…so that I may witness the action please?" I try to give him the sweetest old lady smile that I can manage. One of the other perks of getting old…no one suspects you…unless it's Isabella, rarely am I able to get anything by on her watch. Fortunately, she is at the moment otherwise engaged.

He graces me with his damnable grin…but he does oblige me, and that is what counts in the end. He is actually surprisingly gentle for his large size, as he somehow carefully lifts me while also propping up my pillows for back support. "Thank you" I make sure to smile sweetly again. Somehow …I figure that he must know that I find his grin disturbing, because he is struggling quite awkwardly to not smile, resulting in the corners of his mouth twitching in humorous spasms.

Ah yes, just as I had supposed…Isabella now has Edward by his hair and is banging his head into the floor, marking her beloved flooring no doubt…and he is still smiling, the dolt.

"I hate you!" She screeched at him.

He flawlessly rolled back over on top of her, pinning her arms to the floor. "Well I love you!" He bellowed back.

Rosalie sighed loudly, while rolling her eyes… already bored with this demonstration of child like behavior I suppose. However, someone my age…with a caregiver as sheltering as mine…Isn't often permitted to see this much action. Now that I no longer am in fear for her life, I find this quite entertaining.

I feel myself flinch involuntarily, as Isabella kicks him up over her head, maneuvering herself to once again have the upper hand…'ass over tea kettle' she would have called it.

"You're insane!"

"AND?"

"Just die!"

"I already have!"

"Edward Cullen!" Esme gasps out in embarrassment, while placing her delicate hand over her heart. I see from the corner of my eye, both Jasper and Emmett give a discreet fist bump. Esme glares at them darkly. I suppose they were not quite as discreet as they thought.

Poor Esme, I thought it was quite a clever comeback myself.

Oh gracious, what is becoming of me? I am surprised to realize that I do feel something of a small vitality since these Cullen's have come. They have brought a certain light with them, and even though I know Isabella is angry at the moment, these people clearly love her. This gives me no end of comfort to know that she will not be alone when I am gone. Then again, my new spurt of energy could be from the mysterious deep sleep that Jasper had bestowed upon me earlier…I shoot him another evil eye…just for good measure. He looks away…trying to hide another smile I'd wager. Well I suppose, I must give credit where credit is due…he _is_ making an effort…I suppose.

"I will rip you to pieces Edward Cullen!"

"I'll still love you Bella!"

OOO he had better quit calling her that.

"Don't call me that!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella! You will always be Bella!"

"Ooof" both Jasper and Emmett simultaneously suck in a breath at this painfully bad response.

Alright, I have to admit, that the boy's clever comments have fallen to the wayside. He clearly should have ceased while he was still _slightly_ ahead. Suddenly they were up and she ran him directly into the wall, sending bits of sheet rock fluttering around him. If I can see clearly…that is a large if…he is actually imbedded into the wall.

"You left!"

There is a sudden, still, collective feeling of suspense in the room that I am almost able to physically feel. Everyone is silently awaiting his response, but he gives none…his expression just turns to agony.

"You left" she repeated in a softer tone, her voice cracking slightly at the end. She was clearly feeling defeated now, as she backs away slowly. Her own face was disfigured with pain, intense pain that mirrored Edwards. "How you could you Edward? You had promised?"

So here it is, the elephant in the room…he had promised to never leave her, most likely after swearing his undying love…and he broke this promise, leaving her to face the devices of Laurent alone. Knowing how firmly and deeply Isabella loves, this is a sobering thought indeed.

"Please Bella; I thought I was protecting you." He reached out to comfort her, but she slapped his hand away. The sound was of two rocks clashing together. I don't know why this sound took me by surprise…they were just rolling around on the floor, and I knew how hard their skin was. I must have been too caught up in the action to notice beforehand."I thought my world was endangering you."

"Obviously" She gestured to herself. "You were mistaken; I was never more endangered in my life…than beginning about five hours after you fled." She turned around, no longer able to face him. Her head dropped into her hands…and my heart broke for her. I wish at this moment that, I were once again young and agile so that I could go to her.

"Hear me now, Edward Cullen" She muffled into her hands. "Where vans, the streets of Port Angeles, James, birthday parties, and even your own bloodlust failed…your absence succeeded."

Blast and damn it to hell!, what in the world is that supposed to imply? Maybe I'll be fortunate enough to get Edward alone once again later…lord, there is that horrid guilt again. I really must work on that, if I am to have any answers whatsoever before I am gone.

For some reason Jasper, who was still standing next to me dropped his head, as if he were ashamed of something. I absolutely refuse to let my mind wander in this direction…I already have enough questions, that I could singlehandedly re sink the Titanic if I were of a mind to.

"Bella" This time it was the small voice of Alice that pleaded with her. Alice slowly walked in Isabella's direction, looking for all of the world like she feared that Isabella would vanish if she were to make any sudden movements. It was not an inaccurate fear. She held out her arms to comfort Isabella, surprisingly Isabella went to her.

I am greatly ashamed now… much more so than before…for I feel immensely jealous of Alice at the moment. I so desire to be in her position, to be young and strong, to be able to comfort and care for those I love. Instead I am now a heavy burden that Isabella must bear. I know Isabella would never look upon me this way, but I cannot help but feel it deeply …I see my jealously mirrored in Edward's eyes. How bizarre, that we have much more in common than I could have ever supposed.

I feel the betrayal of a tear as it slips down my cheek; I try to wipe it away discreetly, somehow alerting Isabella to my position.

She is immediately at my bedside hovering, just as Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had been moments earlier."Oh dearest, I am so sorry…how frightened you must have been." Before I can deny this, she shoots a pleading look towards Jasper.

"No", I mustn't permit this…there are too many questions. I use the only weapon I am in possession of…but this time he doesn't look me in the eye…rendering my evil eye ineffective. Instead he gently takes hold of my hand, patting it tenderly… I believe he means to apologize in his own way. I do not have much more time to contemplate all of this, as his strange gift efficiently works its way throughout the whole of my body. My eyes are too heavy to remain open…It feels so wonderful to let them rest. Large, strong, cool arms lift me gently, as I hear the rustling of the silken bed clothes being moved about and straightened…I do think I shall sleep now…I am ever so tired.


	8. Chapter 8

I find myself in a sort of strange, marvelous place at the moment, the place between your dreams and reality. I've always favored this place, especially as a child. This is the place where you still observe your dreams, yet your mind is alert enough to sometimes manipulate the dream.

You can perhaps decide, that you would like the rainbow colored unicorn you had dreamed of give you a ride to the shoe store. He will then hand you the money for the pair of glow in the dark, pink and purple stripped tennis shoes, which your caregiver has deemed inappropriate for the expensive private schools that she insists you attend.

Sometimes when I'm in this place, I begin to wonder. I wonder if I have actually gone, and now I am in heaven. It is something to be expected after all. I do know that very soon I _shall _go to sleep, and I will not wake up again. Sometimes this thought brings me peace and other times the thought is unnerving. Generally the feeling is peaceful though. So many my age would feel blessed to be able to go in such a fashion. I admit that it is preferable to most alternatives.

The downfall in this place is that you are almost awake, so the time is fleeting. Little by little you become more aware of your surroundings and no matter how hard you try to remain…you will always fail. Over the course of a few minutes different fractions of your body make themselves known. My aching knees, the swollen joints in my hands…the everlasting aching in my back. Then I realize that I am not in heaven, because I believe in heaven there will be no more sickness, no more pain and no more tears. I believe I will have a young, strong body once again. I'm almost positive I will also have a pair of glow in the dark pink and purple stripped shoes to complete my transformation.

Alas, I feel the stiffness in my old joints becoming more noticeable with each passing second, due the extraordinary amount of sleeping I have done this day no doubt. I feel the chaffing of the sheets against my skin and a gentle, comforting tug of my hair. Isabella must be combing my frazzled hair, a pastime I have always relished.

Something seems different though, something that I cannot quite place at the moment. The touch is unfamiliar, yet just as soothing. The scent is similar, but it is not Isabella's scent. I take a moment to wake myself completely, and look over to see Rosalie. Of all of our recent guests, I must admit she is the last person I had thought to see standing vigil at my bedside.

She smiles an exquisite and somewhat patronizing smile. "I see you have awakened; I swear I don't bite." She then smiles at her own jest. I however just learning the 'good news' this morning do not find her comic ability very amusing at all.

I must concede though, that her touch is very comforting and considerate, for now she is braiding my hair gently so that it will cease to fall into my face…I do need what sight that I still have left. Also as of late, the scratchy tendrils have been chaffing against my neck, so this is a comfort. Blasted Cullen's! They do know how to begin to grow on a person…even the more aggravating ones.

"Thank you, Rosalie" I won't have Isabella chiding me for forgetting my manners. It does make me smile inwardly to think of what a sight _that_ would be to an outsider. Maybe I should teach Rosalie a little something about true comedy.

This brings back the memory of once when I was about forty three, I felt a great frustration with Isabella because it was very hard for her to ever think me grown, and able to make decisions of my own. When we had gone into public one evening, to an art gallery I believe. Which that in itself was humorous, because Isabella never much care for them, yet she insisted that I receive as much 'culture' as she could possibly shove upon me. I began to scold her in public, loudly I might add. She could do nothing until we were home again, because I looked the mother and she the child. Yes…a fond memory indeed. Rosalie could benefit from this lesson I think.

Rosalie gives a small smile, thankfully unaware of my ungracious thoughts. "You're welcome" She gives a deep sigh, while smoothing any stray hairs away from my forehead. "Do you realize how very beautiful you are?"

Ha! She does jest indeed; maybe she does not need my instruction after all. However this time it seems that she does not understand her own hoax. Absurd, someone who looks as Rosalie looks could not be serious. "I don't understand." I try to stifle my aggravation at having to admit this fault.

She gives a knowing smile, as she picks up one of my hands and begins to give me a manicure, of all things. "To grow older…to live a full live, and experience all seasons of life's changes would be lovely. Yes, you are very beautiful." She sighs wistfully

This is still strange to me, for I cannot believe…I know she knows how beautiful she is. Her vanity makes itself known with every movement and expression she possesses. As I think this thought, another need is making its unwelcome self known. It is quite embarrassing to have to speak this need aloud to a stranger. "Is Isabella nearby?"

Rosalie gently places my hand back down on the bed beside me. "No, the others have all gone out hunting."

I am not able to make sense of her words. Why in the world would Isabella go hunting? "What do you mean?"

"Bella has chosen a prime area to reside in. I believe you have some of the largest mountain lions and bears in the area. Not to mention that if one wished to try something new, you also have a lovely range of buffalo, moose and many other wildlife options to choose from." She gave a matter of fact nod towards me, as if that should explain the matter.

I am truly astounded; I must be missing some important detail, I am sure. "Why on God's green earth would Isabella want to hunt a mountain lion?"

She gives me puzzled expression, yet still annoyingly beautiful. This I feel a little more keenly due to the strange conversation we had just ended moments ago, as ridiculous as this insane thought is. "To eat of course, she hasn't hunted in quite some time; at least that's what I would guess from the temper she has been displaying." She rolled her eyes in exasperation, probably at the thought of Isabella and Edward's fanatical display from earlier.

I glance at the floor to make sure it had not been a part of my dream. Nope, the blemishes remain. That will do nothing to quell her irritation with poor Edward.

Pshaw! Poor Edward indeed. I must regain control over my outlandish thoughts…poor Edward…sakes alive. The next thing I know, I'll be sending him Christmas cards…if I should live that long. Speaking of outlandish…" Isabella eats mountain lion?"

Rosalie shrugs her delicate shoulder, in a nonchalant manner. "I don't know if that is what she is currently hunting, but she did say that was her preference." Rosalie was now manicuring my other hand. She started rambling on distractedly once more, almost as if to herself rather than to me. "I'll never begin to know how she accomplished her eating habits on her own. I would never have been able to withstand without Carlisle's help. I do suppose though that she mustn't have been completely on her own…she had to become that way somehow. I suppose there are others who eat like us…unless she just remembered what Edward had told her. Oh well, at least she doesn't eat humans, right?"

This statement does take me by surprise. However…realistically it should not, if she is what Edward claims that she is. Not to mention the other ghastly little tid bits of news I've learned today piece by piece. Actually as I look out my window, it is dark outside. Damn that Jasper, I wonder how long I have slept for this time, no wonder nature is beckoning. I take a deep breath for I must focus my thoughts if I am to figure this mess out.

What was it Isabella had told me about her lifestyle? "When you become a…what I am. There are two choices one has to decide between when it comes to your lifestyle. One way… is natural for our kind, but immoral and evil. The other is unnatural, but those of us with a conscience can 'live with ourselves' so to speak. I once knew some of our species who had successfully lived the unnatural lifestyle, so I knew it could be done."

If Isabella is a…what she is, then this hunting that Rosalie speaks of must be the unnatural lifestyle she chooses to live. I have to admit this does relieve a tension in me that I did not even know I was harboring until this moment. Sometimes when you have a great love for someone, you are able to ignore some of their more unattractive qualities…which I do believe; eating humans would most likely fall under this category if I am honest.

Rosalie looks at me with a strange expression. "Don't worry; they've gone their separate ways. Bella went with Carlisle and Esme." She has misunderstood my thoughts, but that does clear up something else that could have gone amiss.

Well, that is a relief indeed. Now time for a different relief. "If you don't mind, could you please help me to the restroom?"

"Of course" Rosalie replies kindly. I really should have learned by this time in life that you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover…especially the exquisite ones. She picks me up very gently, as if she would an infant and carries me swiftly the restroom. The sight of myself in the mirror is strange to me. With my hair braided back, and the strange amount of rest I have been 'gifted' I do not look as if I have already spent a good deal of time in the grave, as I usually do. Hmmm, I suppose there is something to be said for beauty rest. I do a double take as I glance to the floor, it seems that Rosalie has already manicured my toes, and they are painted a startling shade of red. I like it.

I am not strong enough to accomplish my task on my own, but Rosalie gives me discreet assistance in the matter. I realize that I am wearing fresh clothing, as she helps me to cleanse my hands. I do not even remember having donned the fresh clothing. It must be something Rosalie has done while I was sleeping, and I assume while the others were away.

I wonder…now that I possess room to think on other matters besides my bladder, if Rosalie would be as generous with her answers as Edward has been? "Rosalie?" I ask, as she gently lifts me again as gently as if I am very fragile…which I suppose I am.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

She gently places me back into my bed. I realize that the bedding has also been changed. While I was sleeping? Hmmm, well I must prioritize so first things first. I must be sly about it also, for the old saying about dumb blonds is not always correct. Another of my past, unfortunate lessons I learned in a difficult manner.

"You may ask, but it will depend on the question whether or not I will answer." She begins to straighten my hair once again, as she replies.

"Edward did say something peculiar to me earlier…maybe even yesterday perhaps." I feel I must test out these waters slowly because she stiffens and looks at me directly, now paying close attention to my words. "He mentioned that he knew I was not Isabella because, he did not desire to rip my throat out. Obviously he doesn't want to harm her…and that statement has been driving me mad ever since." So much for testing the waters, but really how much time does someone my age encompass anyhow?

"Ah, I see. Do you realize how angry they will be with me if I answer this question?" I feel a disappointment close in on me at her words… until I realize she hasn't _quite_ said no yet. "I have a proposition, I also am curious about something. It has the equal amount of potential to anger both Edward and Bella both. If I answer your question…will you answer mine?"

Damn and Blast! What to do…what to do? "Yes" Damn! Did I just agree to that? Well I do know how Isabella is about promises…I suppose it's too late and there is nothing to be done about it.

"The way Edward met Bella was very strange indeed." Oh yes, I feel the thrill of a long held mystery about to be exposed. "Bella was a human then…you do know that our first instinct is to feed on humans?" I nod impatiently, wishing desperately for the preliminaries to be over with… and the awkward feeling that comes along with imagining Isabella feeding upon humans and animals alike.

"Occasionally… there will be a human that smells quite a bit more potent to some of us. Bella was one like this for Edward. He struggled horribly, fighting his instinctual nature. He left for a while, but he could not stay away. He came home, and even though we all wanted to give him a free pass…he would not kill her. He somehow became enthralled with her, and then later fell deeply in love with her…to all of our astonishment I might add. I mean, who wants to kiss a branding iron?"

I will ignore her insult to Isabella for the moment, as I want to hear more. So I stifle the biting comments I want to shoot back at her.

"So, when Edward said that he didn't want to rip your throat out, it was in reference to the fact that you don't smell as appetizing to him as she did. It was quite the oversight on Bella's part, I must say."

Of course she must say, blasted conceit! Although it is somewhat true, and I should not be quite so ungracious…I suppose. The girl really can irk a person though…_I must say_. I wait silently for more, but it seems that she is finished with her story and desires her payment in return.

"Alright, now…why hasn't Bella changed you?"

Short and to the point but moreover, this is not so terrible as I have feared. "She says that if she were to make me like her…that she would be robbing me of a precious gift, and so she has refused. She would not explain beyond that point."

Rosalie's jaw has dropped in astonishment…and then she bends over in laughter. As insulting as this conversation has become, one may always count on my curiosity to overcome any other emotion I might be feeling, so I wait.

"That is truly rich lily…yes very rich."


	9. Chapter 9

I have grown weary of Rosalie's ongoing laughter, it is grating severely upon my nerves. I would be willing to bet my last gourmet piece of mint chocolate that her laughter is at the expense of Isabella as well… maybe my second to last piece. Isabella has scolded me more than once about my hastiness. Also, that chocolate is to die for…no pun intended.

I give a loud, audible and quite derisive sigh, hoping that she'll stop her cackling. I suppose that I am slightly ungracious in my thinking…they could never begin to cackle…I'm just old, therefore more irritable than most. "Would you care to please explain why this is such a humorous subject to you?" I tried to keep my irritation from rearing its ugly head, but I have failed miserably in this task. My tone reeks of disdain, due to the insults that she has imposed upon Isabella.

Rosalie shakes her perfect head no. "Absolutely not, Edward will already be quite angry with me...he would burn with absolute fury if I answer that question."

Edward this and Edward that. I for one wouldn't mind a bit, if for once Edward was not the foundation of whichever conversation is being verbalized at the moment. I was only educated for four years of Ivy League college, however I must have been absent the day the professor taught about Edward Cullen being the center of the universe. If I had only known that I was in the presence of such celebrity…I might have begged his autograph.

Rosalie looks over and gazes at me, the mirth still present in her features. "I'm sorry, I know it's rude. Really though, she does have nerve." Rosalie's face turns from amused to annoyed. "For all of the strife she has put this family through…for her to be so hypocritical."

I will listen no more to this; she needs to realize at this very moment that she has crossed the line. "How dare you call Isabella hypocritical?" this statement does not even begin to ease my anger. "How dare you accuse _her_ of putting _your_ family through any such thing whatsoever?" I know I have lost some of the effect, due to the hoarseness of my voice…but I do believe I have made my intention known.

She does not even have the decency to look regretful for her horrid statement. She just shakes her head slowly. "You do not know everything that has transpired Lily. In fact…in my opinion Bella has sheltered you exceedingly."

I feel my temper begin to boil, not that it is any great threat these days…but there was a time when I could rival Isabella…mostly. "What I _do_ know is that he left her. This fact was made obvious. Something else that was never mentioned but clearly obvious…it wasn't just him…apparently all of you left her."

"He had perfect reason." She fired back. "He was protecting her. He _made_ us leave so that she would be safe. She did not belong in our world; it was for _her _benefit that we left. I for one had no desire to start life over once again somewhere else prematurely."

"Well that protection worked lovely…did it not? She is just as human as the day he said good bye, is she not?" I cannot even force myself to feel an inkling of regret towards this woman at the moment. She is clearly attacking Isabella, for what exactly I do not know…but I plan to discover what this forbidden information entails. I am weary of all of these damnable secrets and omissions; I will have the full truth.

Rosalie looks thoughtful for a moment. She walks over to my bedside, gracefully sitting down without making a sound, and looks about with a countenance of determination about her. She tilts her head to the side and narrows her golden eyes, and directs her gaze directly into my own. "Who was it that changed Bella, do you know?"

She asks this…just as calmly as can be, as if we were not just quarreling a minute ago. Oh I see, it's alright for Edward to become enraged with me…I think not. "Give me one good reason why I should answer _your_ question. Are you not still terrified of the demon Edward's burning fury?" I know my sarcasm is bordering new levels…I am intentionally mocking her. I admit only to myself, that I too have seen his anger and it is not something to trifle with. Something tells me that I have yet to see the whole of it.

She rolls her eyes in annoyance."Touché" She concedes with poor grace, before giving a deep sigh. She sits pondering for a moment more. "Fine!" she snaps, the volume of her voice rising. "I'll answer your questions if you will answer mine."

I have been 'called out', as Isabella would say. I must take a moment to think this through. Isabella has kept the secret of her transformation locked away deep inside of her until just yesterday. The only other who knew this was Jacob Black, and he lives no more. I so desperately want to understand all of this pandemonium and disorder before I go.

"Agreed" Blast this tongue of mine, always so ready to speak out whether I will it or not. Well there is not to be done about it now.

Rosalie takes a moment to gaze around the room, as if throughout our whole conversation, perhaps someone has been crouching in the corner…for goodness sake. She stands up and begins to pace around and finally takes a thorough glimpse out of my bedroom window. This _must _be very sensitive information, if someone with Rosalie's conceit and vanity is worried about gaining attention.

"Okay" she begins warily, while still glancing out of my window nervously. "Shortly after Edward and Bella met…and after he became…_enthralled_ with her." She said with sarcasm seeping in her tone. "We were playing baseball in a clearing, when others like us came into the clearing. They were our kind, but they did not share our feeding habits. It did not take them long to realize that Bella was a human. The leader of their coven…James…was a tracker; he had decided that he wanted Bella. I'm sure you could imagine what Edward's response would be?" She risked a glance back to me.

Indeed, I'm sure his reaction would be quite colorful. In all of this, I cannot help but to recollect Isabella's retort to Edward. 'Where vans, the streets of Port Angeles, James, birthday parties, and even your own bloodlust failed…your absence succeeded.' James had been one of these dangers.

Rosalie satisfied with my expression, turned back to the window. "The entire family was in uproar, desperately trying to keep her safe, even those of us who did not approve of the relationship. I knew something like this would have happened…but of course…no one would listen to me. However, we who had lived with Edward for many years… could not deny the extreme alteration in Edward's personality since they had met. Not one of us wanted to live another moment with him, knowing that we had lost her. However, it did not matter, despite the precautions we had taken… James managed to lure Bella directly to him. He had injured her quite badly…he had even bitten her, shortly before Edward could get to her."

My mind wanders to the strange scar Isabella still carries on her arm, the only flaw visible on her otherwise perfect body. Rosalie turned back to me once again; the motion took me by surprise due to my deep enthrallment with her recollection of events. "When our venom flows through someone's blood stream and into the heart…that is how we are transformed." Well I'll be…I'll have to thank her for that little extra tid bit later…Isabella would never have disclosed that information. I feel a slight cooling of my temper… very slight. I give a small nod for her to continue, she turns back to the window, resuming her security watch.

"Edward had to suck the venom out of her blood, before she could be changed. None of us understood…why he didn't keep her that is…he very obviously wanted her. It was not his desire to watch her age and pass away. What a feat that must have been…the way she appealed to him, for him to be able to stop himself from the feeding…stop himself from killing her."

I felt chills creep down my spine, at the thought of Edward loving Bella enough to deny his nature, yet the thought of her being in such danger at all. I don't know why this creates a horrified emotion in me; I know she has lived through worse. I also do not understand why he chose to not let the change happen. How different things might have been had he remained with her…or had he been the one to change her himself even.

"During her recovery in the hospital…to everyone's surprise. She had asked him why he had not let the change happen. Her desire was to be with Edward for eternity. He was absolutely horrified at the thought. Edward see's us as horrible monsters, and would not see his Bella…who according to him was everything pure and beautiful…become a monster like us. He also believes, as I am so inclined to believe also…that when the change occurs, we no longer posses a soul. He would not take away the precious gift of her soul, therefore damning her eternity.

I give an involuntary gasp at this revelation. This is the largest piece to Isabella's puzzle yet. My soul, she would not take away my soul. Edward would not take away _her_ soul.

"I believe the strain of these events caught up with them at their senior prom."

"HA!" oh lord that was out loud.

Rosalie glared at me in annoyance.

"I apologize, but such a mundane statement after all you have just revealed… seems very bizarre at the moment."

This satisfies her and she turns around once more, ever on the lookout. However to her credit, I am beginning to understand this behavior. In fact I admit that I perhaps might have imitated her, if I were in possession of the amount of knowledge that she is privy to.

"Anyways, she had begun to be persistent in this matter. Always debating the reasons for him to concede and change her. The selfish part of him wanted to of course, he wanted to spend his eternity with her…so it became another struggle for him to fight daily…hourly. Every day he grew to love her more deeply than she could understand. He fought harder than ever to protect her soul…from himself.

"It all came to a head at her eighteenth birthday party. Alice had thrown her a birthday party; I don't know why…Bella detested the idea…anyone could see that. She began to open presents, all was going well. Until she gave herself a paper cut, not the safest of mistakes in a room filled with vampires. Jasper was not as practiced as we all were when it came to abstaining from human blood. He was out of his mind… frenzied. Edward pushed Bella away to protect her from Jasper…but he pushed her into a table filled with glass plates. When she fell in to them, the glass shattered and ripped the flesh of her arm from the crease of her elbow to her wrist."

"Not one of us, with the exception of Carlisle was exempt from the desire to drink her blood. Edward hovered precariously over her in protection…or possession. We never knew, but not one of us wanted her blood more than he did that evening. So once again he had to fight with all that was in him to not kill the person he loved most in this world… himself. He could bear it no longer; he decided to remove himself and all of us far from her. He had desired that she live a happy, normal life without our world intruding on her normalcy. We all left within days of the incident."

I am stunned…horrified…heartbroken. I wondered what would make Edward leave her; for anyone with half of a brain could see that he loves her…I know she must have been in desperate pain. I long to go back to that time…to find her and love her…help her overcome the despair she must have felt…yet I understand. I understand what Edward must have been feeling. He took himself away from a love that humans cannot begin to understand…to protect her from danger. The danger of himself.

"There" Rosalie declared abruptly, turning around…no longer in fear for _her_ deception was over without discovery…now it was time for mine. "I have answered both of your questions…now who changed her?"

I clear my throat before I answer, for Rosalie's vivid depiction of events has made my throat ache to cry out for the pain that must belong to both Isabella and Edward. "His name was Laurent" I whisper, trying to ignore the throbbing at the back of my throat; if I cry Isabella will know something has transpired. It would tear my heart out to repeat this woeful tale to her, even though I am positive she knows it well.

Rosalie takes me by surprise, and pulls me away from my pity with a loud hiss.

"You know, that is one of the most disconcerting things for a person my age to witness!" For this event, I have regained my voice. I have been aching to let at least one of them know how I detest that sound.

Rosalie now, actually has the good grace to look slightly apologetic this time. "I apologize…the name took me by surprise."

Now it is my turn to be surprised. "Did you know this man?" my curiosity is peeked indeed…no large surprise there I suppose.

Rosalie gives a stiff nod. "He was with James in the clearing, also they were with another…her name was Victoria. He was there when James caught Bella's scent and started in motion the events that would forever change them both."

Unsurprisingly, another omission…"Isabella left that part out."

"I imagine she did, it seems she has left many parts out of much…where it concerns you." The corner of Rosalie's mouth twitches sardonically.

I feel suddenly territorial, and the feeling of protectiveness swells throughout my body. "Her only desire was to protect me."

Rosalie ignores my defense, as she is clearly pondering over something else. "Why did _Laurent_ change her?"

Some part of me feels resistant to answering any more of her questions…but I feel no more harm could be done. "Isabella said that he desired a companion."

She visibly scoffed at this reasoning "Lame" She replies.

I agree, what right does a person have to change the life of another so thoroughly without their permission? "He later claimed to love her."

"Does he still live?" She asked, disgust clearly written on her expression.

My thoughts are jumbled within me; I am missing another important piece to this puzzle; I can feel it. "I am not sure…maybe that is why Jacob Black died." I mumble in thought to myself, forgetting for a moment that I have a curious audience.

Rosalie is suddenly alert and focusing directly into my gaze once again. "Jacob Black?"

This startles me into attentiveness. I am unsure if this is more information that Isabella would not want spoken. I did not agree to answer this question…yet after everything else…telling Rosalie about Jacob Black would be harmless…I believe anyways. "He was her best friend; I believe they became close shortly after your family left."

Rosalie let out an audible groan. "Do not ever tell Edward that Bella's best friend was a werewolf."


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me? Forgive me did I hear you correctly?" It seems absurd that Rosalie has spoken the words that I have yet to believe she really did speak…although if there are those like Isabella and the Cullen's…could Jacob Black have been more than human? I strain my memory for it has been a dreadfully long time since I have seen him. I remember him as an extremely large, yet kind man. He did not seem other than human to me…but I was very young, which could also attest for his giantess. I do however remember that he did not possess the cold hard skin that was a trait of Isabella's kind. His skin was quite warm to the touch.

Rosalie's head whips to the side, and whips back around facing me once more. "Shhhh, Lily they're back." she warns in an ominous tone.

Wonderful timing I might add. Suddenly a white bronze tipped blur flew through the room. "Has Bella returned?" Edward asked, one could say in a most impatient tone. I think he may have already forgotten that he is no favorite of hers at the moment.

Rosalie rolled her eyes heavenward in annoyance. For some small unfathomable reasoning beyond my comprehension…I did not think his question annoying. I am gladdened that there is someone in this world that loves Isabella as much as I, though I am most hesitant to trust him.

Rosalie darted one more of her infernal warning glances in my direction before I answered. "Not yet." I rasped in reply.

The room was full of an overbearing silence for a moment. This fact did not escape Edward's attention as he glanced from Rosalie to myself. His gaze went swiftly back to Rosalie, slowly one bronze eyebrow rose in question. "What are you concealing from me Rose?" Though his tone was polite, there was an unmistakable edge to it.

"I am sure that I do not grasp your meaning." She replied in all innocence. Yet as her co conspirator…I know otherwise. I feel a small bit of panic beginning in the pit of my stomach…that or I have yet to eat supper. Maybe I should respond to Jasper's kindness with a thank you note. No, I am sure it is panic…Edward cannot read my mind, but he sure as hellfire can read Rosalie's.

He shakes his head pointedly, not buying into her tale whatsoever. "Never in all of our years as siblings have I ever heard you sing 'God Save the Queen' in Japanese."

Great balls of fire! She would have been less conspicuous had she sung 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer' in Swahili. Luckily for her, the others begin to slowly file in through the door, thus preventing her from having to reply directly. To my relief it is only Emmett, Alice and my very new favorite friend Jasper. I am relieved for the moment; even though I miss Isabella…I have no desire for her to come to any great understanding of what I had been up to. Jasper looked about cautiously; most likely detecting our panic…one could only hope he would also detect my annoyance on his behalf as well.

Alice looked in his direction also detecting something amiss. She glanced around the room similar to the way Rosalie had earlier. Good night, they were quite paranoid…granted this time there was reason to be…but still. Edward stalked slowly in my direction, kneeling by my bedside and fully obstructing my view from Rosalie

"Did everything go satisfactory while we were away?" He stared deeply into my eyes, his gaze turning a liquid gold. My head gave a slight dizzy sway at the scent of his breath. Maybe I should be a little more grateful toward Jasper for the extra rest I had received. . I feel my uncertainties slip slowly and ebb from my mind…what harm could come from explaining the situation to Edward? I'm sure, that if explained correctly…he would be most understanding…

"That's cheating!" Rosalie bellowed, shattering trance like state that Edward had apparently put me under for a moment. I feel a great amount of exasperation as I realize this fact. Who does he think he is? How Isabella tolerated this man's company for a time… I would not begin to know. I am quite put out! I hear a snickering laugh towards the window, and get a glimpse of Jasper, not even trying to hide his mirth. Edward also glances at Jasper and turns back to me with an abashed smile.

"Forgive me; I am not accustomed to not being able to hear someone, with exception to Bella of course." The corner of his mouth twitched in an unpardonable manner as he tries to suppress a smile.

"You know, there are those of us that live with that particular impediment every day." I reply, making sure that the sarcasm in my tone is very apparent.

He smiled…almost in a shy manner. "Bella said something to that effect also, long ago… soon after we had become acquainted. Please forgive me."

The way he states her name… with such accursed adoration… he leaves me no choice whatsoever. "I forgive you." I really did try to keep the displeasure out of my tone this time, however my tongue just would not obey my mind. Ah well, nothing to be done about it now…as I like to articulate on occasion.

"ROSALIE!" Edward bellowed to the heavens, making me jolt so high I would not have been surprised if I should have plopped right out of my bed. I am not the only one gawking in surprise either. Emmett is next to Rosalie within the second, none too happy either; if the disquieting expression he is bestowing upon Edward is any indication.

Edward however, in all of his self acclaimed brilliance, does not look to be alarmed in the least. "How could you?! What could you possibly have been thinking!?"

Ohhhh lord, he read her mind. What happened to the Japanese I would like to ask her…if I was not at present engaged with trying to urgently contrive a way to persuade Isabella into believing I was completely innocent in the matter at hand.

Rosalie works quickly to suppress the open guilt that not even I had missed. Whatever has gone wrong in the world when someone who shares Isabella's certain 'talents' cannot hide their guilt well. I would really like to know…but since I am currently secreting away my own crime at the moment I think I shall remain silent. To Rosalie's credit…it is quite a bit easier to conceal a particular 'misdeed' when one does not look to be a beauty queen. Old age doesn't hurt either…and because of faults that are not her own she cannot help that fact.

Emmett's expression softens into a closed mouth grin; of which I would like to believe was for my benefit. "What did you do babe?" He asks, most articulate one might add.

She just narrowed her lovely gaze at Edward. "It's not like _you_ didn't want to know right along with the rest of us!"

Edward ran his hands through his hair, creating an even more untidy appearance than he was already presenting. "I along with everyone else had the decency not to ask!"

One can only hope that this little tiff passes before Isabella returns…I would be much appreciative if they would be so inclined. I ponder the idea of speaking this thought out loud, but Alice's expression has taken on the blank effect once more, rousing not only my curiosities. The room is quietly waiting, all with exception to Jasper who is once again sheltering her from the world it would seem.

Her eyes flash open, as she looks directly to Edward, but she speaks aloud out of courtesy for the rest of us who are without Edward's particular 'endowment'. "They will arrive back soon; I think it best if we finish this conversation before Bella returns. I don't believe Carlisle would be too pleased that this has all taken place either."

At least one of them has a mind about them, for this fact I am most grateful. I for one... do _not_ want to be on the receiving end of Isabella's wrath. She possesses an evil eye that could put mine to shame on my best day, I am sorry to have to admit. I have always believed though, that it is best to realize ones advantages and disadvantages _before_ you are come to the battle, it is the only intelligent way to proceed.

Edward breathes out a most defeated sigh before looking at Rosalie once more. "Does he still live?" His manner was most cold and calculated. I believe I was correct in my thinking earlier, in regards to the fact that most likely I have not seen Edward Cullen's full measure of anger.

Rosalie shrugged her dainty shoulder. "I don't know."

Regularly I would have taken offense to this conversation going about the room as if I did not exist. However now that everyone _has_ directed their attention towards me, I realize most quickly that this is not the moment to take their notice, for surely I will then take Isabella's. The others suddenly all lose interest in me and turn their interest to the door, indicating that they have all heard what I cannot… Isabella's impending return.

Sure enough Isabella, Carlisle and Esme walk gracefully through the door. Isabella's eyes are brightened once more…from the exercise? Now I am not so sure. Carlisle and Isabella walk immediately to my bedside, the former once again running a quick and most diligent exam. Isabella however looks down at me in a pitiable manner. "I had hoped to return before you had awakened dearest. I apologize for my absence."

She wouldn't be apologizing if she knew my exact activities while she was away, but I'll be damned before _I _reveal this fact to her. I feel at the moment it is best to remain silent…for all of those involved. I look up to Carlisle's kind compassionate gaze. He is looking to Isabella though, and gives a slight shake of head. I'm sure dispelling her hope that I might have improved and will be up on my feet before one would guess; leave it to Isabella to think at this age I might possibly improve…as if I suffered from the common cold. "I'm truly sorry" He speaks most kindly to Isabella.

She looks down at me sadly, proving my theory. "I am old Isabella, and ready dear." Or I will be after I have a few more answers to some of these damnable questions I have floating about my brain.

She nods, letting me know that she understands. "It's just that…you've been more active these past day's…and I thought perhaps…" She cannot finish, her sadness takes over her emotions.

She looks to Carlisle once more with almost a pleading look about her, wishing for him to somehow change the inevitable.

"It is common Bella, for humans to have good moments and alertness in their last days. Not always, but on occasion…not to mention she has had quite a good deal of uninterrupted rest these past days." He discreetly clears his throat, while stealing a quick glance in Jaspers direction as he reminds Isabella of this reality.

I am quite thankful that Carlisle has respected the fact that despite what Isabella may still believe, I am grown…quite obviously…and can take his honesty. It does not frighten me…this certainty. It is no false hood that I am ready to go; this world is evermore becoming confusing and complicated. It is almost a relief…and I am most thankful that I do have this time of alertness to have my wits about me in my last moments with Isabella.

Once again there is a great chasm of silence, and I watch the slow realization dawn upon Isabella's beautiful face, she knows something is not quite right. She has a talent for knowing things…unexplainable knowledge. Something that I had become aware of in my teenage years…quite regrettably.

It does not help the matter that no one but Carlisle and Esme will meet her questioning glance. Unfortunately she possesses more brain functions than most in this room, in my opinion anyways. She looks directly at Alice probing with her gaze until Alice does finally meet her stare.

"What is it Alice? I can tell not all is as it should be." Isabella asks this in a very careful manner, wanting to attract the flies with honey I suppose. I restrain myself from calling out a warning…that would unfortunately _not_ assist in helping the matter.

To my utmost relief Alice shrugs her petite shoulders and shakes her head. "We have just returned a short time before you." Bravo Alice! That was most innocently declared.

My relief is instantaneously defeated as Isabella looks to the chink in our armor. He has made it quite obvious that he could deny her nothing.

"Edward?" she asks, hiding her irritation just as well as Alice hid her guilty knowledge.

As soon as he rests his intense gaze upon her I know he will keep none of the truth from her, for he is quite desperately in love. He could not hide this fact to save his own life I would imagine…nor would he wish to I would be willing to wager…not my chocolate…but I would wager something. "Rosalie persuaded Lilly to answer some intimate questions in regards to you."

"I did no such thing!" Rosalie spouts, defending herself half heartedly.

To my detriment Isabella is not fooled in the least. She looks directly towards me, gifting me with her renowned evil eye."I see" She folds her arms in front of her chest.

Truly she does…I can tell. There is only one thing that can be done to rescue me now. I immediately relax my neck muscles, while letting my eyelids fall shut. I let my jaw go slack, and begin to emit a low snore.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lillian Grace Swan!"

The key to falsifying ones quality rest is to find a good balance. I mustn't squint my eyelids too tightly or snore to loudly…

"I know you are not really sleeping!"

Also I mustn't have my eyelids shut to loosely either… they tend to flutter, immediately giving away my ruse.

"You had better open your eyes this minute and tell me exactly what you have divulged to Rosalie."

Balderdash! She could just ask Edward, he obviously has no problem relying unfortunate truths to Isabella. I have no reservations whatsoever letting Edward be the one to face the firing squad. Better he than I.

"Bella?" I hear Edward… most likely trying to worm his way back into her affections. I do not believe anyone has ever relayed to him that no one appreciates a snitch. Although…I believe Isabella may just be in the market for one at the current moment.

Isabella sighs loudly. It is a sad almost defeated sound. Of course I want to open my eyes and see what has happened, but I'm not that foolish…I think I'll just bide my time for a bit more.

"I might as well just tell you all…then it will not be on my shoulders if something happens." Isabella mentions in a nervous manner.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asks in a firm, yet kind manner. It would be obvious to any on-looker that he is the patriarch of his make shift family. I would like to know what she means as well, but I have a slight inkling that if I keep my eyes closed, I will learn quite a bit more than I would otherwise.

"What I mean is that…you are not the only ones who have been following us. Don't give me that innocent look Edward. I know you've been following Lilly and I for the past ten years. However if you all stay here you could be facing the possibility of danger. I apologize…I did not believe that you would have remained this long."

I hear Edward make a throat clearing noise. "I did believe that Lilly looked just as you would have…" He obviously wasn't worried in the least about the idea of any danger…I on the other hand am quite curious.

"She is almost identical to me…or the way I used to be, so I figured…and I really did not want you following us anymore…so that is why I kept letting you think that she was me over the years and then…I wanted you to think it was me who had gone, when her time came." Isabella looked over to me apologetically. I shook my head to let her know that she should have no regrets towards me. I would do anything for her.

"Well" Carlisle began in a matter of fact tone; he also not worried in the least about Isabella's statement of danger. "I must say it's a relief to know exactly why Edward has insisted that we move every six months. "We were quite ready to abandon humoring his new obsession… after ten years of following him about." He must have walked to another location in the room because I heard his voice begin again in a different position. "At least we now know that it was worthwhile."

I risk a slight peak towards Carlisle to assess his expression, just in time to see him glance in a questioning manner towards Alice; she in turn looks to her hands. Of course…she must have known the whole while about Edward's intent. I quickly lower my eyelid once more before I am discovered.

"But Bella?" This time it was Esme who had spoken aloud, from close to the same location as Carlisle had. "Who else is following you dear?"

Isabella sighs again. "I suppose…It is the right thing to do….to tell you everything now."

I hear light footsteps coming towards me...I won't fib it does make me nervous. Whoever it is wants me to know that they are coming. I knew enough to know that if they did not wish to be heard…I would not hear them. I feel a cool hand on my forehead and immediately realize that it is Isabella. Her touch is as familiar to me as her voice.

"It is alright dearest. I'm no longer angry with you. I have raised you from a toddler and I understand your curiosities…even if they do vex me greatly."

This would not be the first time that she has pulled this hoax, however this time…I can hear it in the tone of her voice…she means it. Still I cannot just dispel with my nerves so I decide to take this in moderation. I slowly begin to lift one eyelid…nope she is not too angry anymore so I feel it is safe to raise the other.

She smiles wryly at me for a moment and then leans in to kiss my forehead. "I owe you an explanation as well. You have lived this nomad lifestyle with me for a very long time, and without complaint I might add. You have chosen to remain with me rather than settling down…having children of your own. You my dear have saved me from a lifetime of loneliness."

I cannot speak for I feel that familiar aching in the back of my throat that will surely break out into a sob if I should try to speak. Isabella seems to understand this and walks away. All eyes are definitely on her now, following her diligently.

"Well I suppose…I should start as far back as my transformation. I was hurting very deeply after you had gone." She gestured to Carlisle; purposely looking past Edward…who by the way looked as tortured as any soul possibly could. I do feel sorrow for him this time… who could not at this point?

"I went in search of a place…a meadow that Edward and I had favored at one time."

Edward's knees had seemingly buckled; he seemed to sit on his claves, while running his hands through his untidy hair. This time Isabella did notice him. "Edward" He flinched as she spoke directly to him. "This story gets worse…if you do not wish to listen…I would understand. Someone else could fill you in on the gory details later." She sounds surprisingly forgiving towards him as she gives him this option of retreat. This is the Isabella I know, loving and nurturing.

He seemed to regain his strength as he then stood up to his full height and looked at her with a burning intensity. "I will listen to every word. I deserve nothing less." He spoke roughly through his teeth. He then in a most stubborn manner plopped himself noisily into a chair.

Isabella turned away from him, accepting his decision. "I did not find the meadow on the first day…it took a while. A couple of weeks to find it. I had just had a falling out with my best friend as well…which was why I had been alone that day. When I first arrived at the meadow; I was filled with so many emotions. The first was one of great accomplishment…I had found it on my own...I did not need anyone anymore… had been my first thought. The second was emptiness…for the meadow held nothing for me without Edward's presence."

Everyone with exception to Isabella directed their eyes decidedly from Isabella to Edward, so that they could gage his response…but he remained calm. I wonder what this calmness is costing him on the inside…not that I am concerned.

"The third emotion was surprise, for the meadow as secreted away as it was…was not empty. There was a figure there, someone familiar. At first glance…I had thought it might be Edward himself…but it was not. However, even though it sounds insane…I was pleased. You all did quite fully disengage yourselves from Forks that I had begun to wonder slightly if I had imagined it all. Right before my eyes I suddenly had validation that I had not been delirious. That emotion was quick to fade as the figure slowly made his way to me. Laurent..."

Isabella had been interrupted by no less than four hissing noises…that I had been able to make out.

She cleared her throat and began again."Laurent did think me quite strange that I was happy to see him. He told me that he was there scouting for Victoria and he had taken a break to feed. He made it clear that he was scouting… me… for Victoria. She had decided that it would only be fair to kill me since all of you had killed James. Mate for a mate. He did realize shortly after that I had been deserted and this would lessen Victoria's revenge immensely. He was hungry after all and in his mind it would be almost a gift if he were to kill me himself, you see he would do a quick job of it, and I would not feel a thing. Victoria had meant to kill me slowly."

Once again everyone…this time including Isabella, looked to Edward. He was not quite calm…his head was dropped to his hands, but he was not currently showing any signs of violence so Isabella felt it was safe to continue.

"I had fully expected to die that day…but shortly after he had caught me, I began to feel the most horrid burning agony, incineration from the inside out. It did not take me to long to understand what was happening…I had had this conversation with Edward many times. Laurent had tried to hold me and comfort me, but I'm sure you all know how impossible this was. It was made all the more uncomfortable by the fact that he…we were on the run from someone during the transformation. He claimed that 'they' were after us and he would not let them kill us…but there were too many for him to fight. I did not know who he meant…and had believed him to be lying…it was not until later that I had understood…anyways he whispered to me that he had decided to spare me, and he and I were to have what Edward and I had together. I did not understand at first…and to my horror when I did find out, it was too late. He had thought that by keeping me…we would automatically be lifelong companions."

Edward had most decidedly come to his limit. He stood up and stomped out of the room. Shortly after he made his exit, we hear loud crashing noises, coming I believe from Isabella's kitchen. We then hear the stomping footsteps return and Edward sits in a chair, he can no longer hide his fury, but he sits silently and patiently waiting for Isabella to continue.

"Those were my favorite dishes." Isabella mentions with a note of annoyance.

To everyone's astonishment Edward smiles, honestly I did not think it possible for the moment…or the next ten years at that. "I will replace them…I promise."

She shakes her head in dismissal. "They were antiques…they cannot be replaced." I think Isabella has forgotten that she will no longer need dishes after a short time. However this has brought Edward into a lighter mood…which… may have been her point all along. Isabella was never one to really concern herself over material possessions.

She seems to suddenly realize that she is smiling and quickly wipes the smile from her face. "Ummm let's see where was I? Right, Laurent had decided that we would become companions. He did not understand that he could not order me to love him…he could not order me to be devoted to him. He really did try everything…he made gesture after gesture to try and proclaim love to me. Finally I exploded at him…I told him that he could never give me all that I had lost and no matter what he did I would never feel any love for him. He could never return my family back to me…my Father and Mother, my best friend. All of the people I could no longer be around for fear that I would murder them. He could never return my way of life. I did not dare mention that he could never compare to…well he just could not compare."

"He left me one day for longer than usual. This was very strange…for him to leave me alone. He was worried that I would leave him. I had tried…you know…to leave him once but it was not long before he had found me. When he returned he told me that he had found the perfect gift. A gift that no one else could have given. I did not even want to go investigate…his gifts _usually _left something to be desired. When I finally gave in…mostly to get some peace and privacy… upon my investigation…I realized that the gift lay in my old house. I walked in warily for the smell of blood was rampant. There in the corner lay my father and his wife Sue. I was horror stricken… I had not even known that they had a child…until I heard the weeping in the closet. I knew then that it was Laurent's way of giving me back my family. I understood that if I had not said the things I said to him…that this would never have happened to them. I immediately took the child with me and began to plan our escape, vowing that I would never let Laurent hurt this child. When I had returned with the child he had falsely assumed that this was our turning point and it would be safe to leave Lilly and I alone long enough to find a home. Where of course we would maintain a permanent residence as you all had. He had decided that when she was about ten years old, he would change her so that we would be a family forever…I took Lilly and ran. I ran to the only person who could help me. You see I had not known why my friend had changed in his attitude towards me when I had been human still; there had been no way for him to explain about the particular falling out we had suffered. After I had been changed Laurent had explained the reasoning to me…he had explained all about enemies and alliances…about treaties and such. So I ran to the one place that I believed Laurent would not…could not follow me…I ran to the reservation and begged for Jacob Black's protection."


	12. Chapter 12

"What could you have possibly been thinking?!" Edward bellowed…as if we were all a mile away and difficult of hearing; I know my hearing is not what it used to be…but it is not quite _that_ deteriorated. "Have you no idea how dangerous werewolves are Bella?"

Well…had I any question about Jacob's humanity… I believe it has now been answered thank you Edward Cullen.

"Did no one teach you that fact Bella?!" Edward continued his tirade.

"Edward" Carlisle warned, knowing that this moment would not be right for criticism; I had to agree with this observance.

"Carlisle she begged protection from a werewolf!" He shot back, defending his rudeness.

I thought Isabella would become angry with him once more, however her expression is something of desperation, immediately setting my stomach to a fluttering nervousness. I feel that she has been through enough of their damnable examinations regarding her life choices…she does not owe them these explanations. More so…most of her choices have been the result of their own hideous choice in leaving her. "Well it's not as if I had many other options Edward!"

He sighed defeated in his argument, as he walked over to the wall and violently put a hole through the plaster…not to mention Isabella's one of a kind specially designed wall paper. "I will never forgive myself!" Lord the man has a temper in him.

"Stop wreaking havoc on my house!" Isabella fired back.

"I'm sorry!" He walked over to Isabella and took her face in between his hands. I am extremely surprised that Isabella is allowing this intimacy…then again…maybe I am not. "I'm so sorry…for everything."His tone softened. Isabella was obviously under his spell for a moment, before she shook herself out of it and walked away…only this time it seemed as if she were almost hesitant to do so… if I am reading her expression correctly.

Edward worked to quickly hide his pain; a result of Isabella's rejection. A dense man he is though…if he would only realize that the recent intimacy he has just shared with Isabella is about the most she has probably shared since before…well before my lifetime. It was not for a lack of attempt on many a suitor's end of it either. "I apologize for overreacting…at least…at least you are safe." He sighed is resignation. "I assume Jacob Black granted you protection then?"

Isabella nodded silently. "He was shocked, to see me this way of course. It took him a moment to realize that it was me…his best friend kneeling and begging before him. He had to fight his instincts to kill me on the spot; his body trembled with the desire. His level of shock escalated when he took notice of the child in my arms. He had known of course that I had been taken…he just had not realized that it had been the 'blood sucker' they had been tracking. They had misunderstood, thinking that perhaps I had been reclaimed by Edward. Therefore they did not think my disappearance the emergency that it had been…that my own family believed it to be."

I feel a great offense on behalf of Isabella at the moment…Jacob Black really had some nerve to label Isabella's kind with such an insult. I was very young at the time; however my guess is that Jacob Black must have had one of those fleeting minds…the type where one would forget that one happens to be a WEREWOLF! My expression must be obvious to the others for I finally notice the silence and Isabella is looking upon me with an indulgent look that she reserves for times such as these, when I wish desperately to defend her honor. She sat down by me bedside and held my hand, patting it gently while continuing on with her disturbing story.

"Jacob relayed to me all of the news of home; he had told me that Charlie, Sue, Phil and Renee… had all believed me dead and gone only days after I had disappeared. That was absolutely heart wrenching; the idea that your parents have given up on you so quickly…not to mention…they all believed it was something I had done to myself, due to recent behavior I had demonstrated at the time. My father's last thoughts of me before he had been murdered were thoughts of suicide." Isabella looked across my bedside towards Edward, forcing an almost wistful smile. I wonder if it might not be beneficial for the lot of them to learn some honesty, for I know Isabella well and this is not a smiling matter to her. Perhaps Edward's density would improve if Isabella would let on that she is obviously concerned for his feelings.

"Jacob promised me he would not let any harm come to myself or Lily. He had been of course speaking out of turn…he did not have to right to offer amnesty. I had been so desperate…I wanted to believe him… to think he had the power to keep us hidden under his wing. I had only one other option…Laurent…as he was responsible for me explained to me fully about Italy. As you all could imagine… I had no desire to go that route." Alice gave a small shudder in reply to Isabella's statement. Lovely, I have need of another mystery…I had not enough to keep me entertained. This must be the missing puzzle piece…a jewel kept tightly hidden and locked away…most likely telling why Isabella had been in such a hellfire rush to fully disappear from Italy the _one_ occasion we were there on vacation. She never did agree to another vacation even within the vicinity of Italy.

"Jacob went straight away to Sam…the pack leader at that particular time, in order to discuss the situation. Sam was furious of course and reacted accordingly. He immediately gathered the pack to plan my destruction…I knew nothing of what they would have done with Lilly. I was their greatest fear incarnate…and currently trespassing into their territory as well. Some of his pack agreed with him and others did not. Despite the dissention in his ranks…Sam ordered my death."

Isabella was speaking at a much quicker pace now, most likely trying to preserve what was left of her now swiftly deteriorating house.

"Jacob fought this decision…I did not know that it had been a possibility really. I did not understand that he was a direct descendant of Ephraim Black. By birthright he was entitled to become Alpha. He had only to except the matter, which he then carried out. He laid all of his dreams and wishes by the wayside, as he claimed his right as Alpha in order to protect us. The rest of the pack was divided…half chose Jacob as their pack leader and the other half remained with Sam. Loosing half of his pack did finally catch Sam's attention and he settled down long enough to listen; no one wanted to see a war of brother against brother. "

Isabella skillfully ignored the indiscreet scoffing by both Jasper and Emmett…who were both studiously ignoring a much deserved glare from Esme. Edward just looked as if he were burning from the inside out…not that I am concerned for _him_ whatsoever.

"When they all discovered that Charlie and Sue had been murdered, and that I was indeed still Isabella Swan and not Dracula in persona… they granted us dispensation, allowing us to reside on the reservation with them, under their protection… granted I follow strict feeding habits of course. "

"It was the happiest of times…for two years we lived as a family on the reservation safe and secluded. After the years spent with Laurent…I cannot even explain the amount of freedom I could feel flowing through my very veins. Lilly flourished in that safe environment…she was so very loved by all…especially Jacob. However…it could not last. Laurent wasted no time in locating Victoria, and as angry as she was that he had deceived her, she was so overcome with the need for vengeance that she forgave him. They tracked me to the reservation and discovered our whereabouts. Laurent had for the most part been a traditionalist, believing in contracts and rules. When he broke them, he did so discreetly. Victoria had no such honorable notions; she had no worries about crossing the line."

"When they finally did cross in search of me…the pack fought for us. They killed Victoria and Laurent escaped with injuries. He would never have escaped if it were not for the fact that both packs were wracked with grief for Jacob. Even though Jacob had succeeded in killing Victoria…she had bitten him first." Isabella choked on these last words as if they were stuck within her throat. I could make out that she was indeed working to keep her composure.

Isabella opened her mouth to continue, however she was interrupted by a small gasp from Esme, obviously horrified at the harsh truth of the matter. In most cases…stories like these should be given happy endings. Even though my memories of Jacob Black are few…my heart does feel his loss. They may be faint but I do have lovely memories of the only father like male in my past. I remember the feelings of security and love, both of which I had great need of at the time; my nightmares had been fresh and terrifying.

Isabella nodded in understanding of the horror Esme was displaying. "Venom is poison to them…a death sentence." Isabella gasped for a breath of air, looking for all of the world as if she would be weeping if her biology had allowed. She must be in a great deal of pain, for I know how she has labored through this woeful tale trying desperately to conceal this agony she must feel. She has sheltered me so greatly that I am not sure that I could begin to understand the loss of a best friend…and someone who desired much more than friendship. Even though I have experienced loss…I do not believe that I have felt anything comparative to the expressions that she has let escape through her composure on the very few occasions that she did not know I had been observing her…those times were very few indeed.

"Even though Sam had given us leave to remain…I could not. I could not continue to put them in danger. I could no longer face the grief that was a result of my own doing. So we ran…and began our strange nomad lifestyle. I suppose the point of all of this is…that Laurent does still follow me. I had no intentions of involving you all in this drama. In the past year…Lilly has become too ill to travel any longer…we have remained here to long and I would not be surprised to find him in my garden…or sitting at my kitchen table at any given moment."

Isabella was looking down…most likely at her scuffed tennis shoes, which is why she is not privy to the great looks of offence the male Cullen's are currently bestowing upon her. Finally she looks to Carlisle apologetically, but is stopped by his expression.

"Bella you cannot possibly imagine that we would leave you to face this monster alone?"

"I wish you would Carlisle…I am already responsible for the death of Jacob Black…I would not like to be responsible for your death as well."

Emmett and Jasper both break out into a very impolite laughter. What a twisted sense of humor they have. Edward immediately silences them both with a look…that yes…could actually shrivel Isabella's. That is a true historical event that I had never thought to witness in _my_ lifetime. If I did not dislike him so, I might like to shake his hand, for that is quite the accomplishment indeed.

"His death belongs to me." Edward replied in such a cold manner it would probably be enough to give _them_ chills along their spines...to say nothing of my own.

Isabella narrows her eyes towards Edward. "Do be serious Edward; you cannot possibly think to fight him."

"Bella…I have never been more serious in all of my existence."

Emmett as predictable and articulate as ever, had the look of an insolent child about him. "Dude, no fair!"

Edward sighed and looked at Emmett as if he were addressing said child. "I'll allow you to build the fire." Emmett nodded slightly mollified.

Isabella sighed deeply. "You had better let me finish before you make any promises…it would do you well to understand the whole of it before you march off on your crusade."

Edward shook his head in a nonchalant manner. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh…I think it does. What you do not understand Edward is that he no longer hunts alone. My procrastination in going to Italy did us no favors. Laurent, eaten from the inside out with his deep need for revenge…went to Italy. He is now accompanied by some of the Volturi guard. Unfortunately…he had learned of a …um…talent that I possess. There are direct orders to bring me straight to Italy… Aro now wishes to acquire me.


End file.
